Fairy Line
by brudark
Summary: La gente suele desear tener una vida de acción y emoción, al contrario de un Fairy que buscan lo contrario, emociones y aventura sobra para todo relacionado a estos héroes en desarrollo que arriesgan su vida día a día por una gran razón, aprobar la Preparatoria. Acción drama y algo de comedia, donde no sera fácil predecir lo que sucederá.
1. Bienvenidos

La mayoría de los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima. Pero la idea de este Fic es completamente mia, con algunas referencias de varios libros, películas y juegos. (Los reto a descifrarlos todo XD)

 **Adventicia: Esta historia puede emocionarte, entristecerte, perder el juicio, hacerte buscar tus propias conclusiones, sentir extrañas emociones, hacerte reflexionar o hacer que cambies tus opiniones. Se recomienda paciencia, objetividad y abrir sus mentes.**

 **Nota: Pueden que poco entienda al inicio, pero mientras se desarrolle la historia entenderán mas y mas.**

POV

¿Alguna vez han oído la frase "Si la vida te tira es para que aprendas a levantarte"?, pues a mí me ha golpeado con un bate en las piernas, me ha hecho caer sobre un charco de lodo y me ha pisado la cara en muchas ocasiones.

Pero no tiene sentido que les diga esto, no es que quiera que alguien sienta lástima por mí, yo escogí mi camino y sigo mis ideales, más bien quiero disculparme de antemano, por qué tal vez no hoy o mañana, pero algún día le devolveré a la vida cada una de las cosas que me hecho.

.

.

.

.

Ahora mismo voy sentado en un autobús, sentado hasta el fondo, en el asiento central, soy yo y sólo yo, no hay nadie más en este autobús.

Miro hacia las ventanas de los costados... pero no veo nada sólo una densa niebla que me hace sentir que atraviesa una nube.

Miro a la cabina del conductor, y ahí esta, un chofer vistiendo su uniforme, un traje negro con gorra. No soy capaz de ver su rostro, pero tengo la sensación de que no es la primera vez que lo veo o que es la primera vez que voy en este autobús, es una sensación muy familiar, y a pesar de lo misterioso que luzca me siento tranquilo.

Volteo una vez más a los costados... no hay ningún cambio.

Miro una vez más al frente y algo llama mi atención, la mano delgada y de piel blanca del conductor agarra la palanca de velocidades que tiene una extraña forma de un cráneo y disminuye una velocidad. Observó el parabrisas y frente a nosotros el camino se divide en dos, un camino que está guiado por tenues luces rojas y el otro por luces blancas.

El autobús gira a la izquierda y toma el camino de luces rojas, y es aquí donde todo empieza a cambiar.

Las luces internas del autobús se encienden del mismo color rojo y empiezan a parpadear lentamente.

 _Tann... Tann... Tann..._

Mientras tanto, el sonido de una campana se oía a la distancia.

 _Tann... Tann... Tann..._

Ese sonido se hacía más y más fuerte con cada campanada, y llegó a tal punto en que las ventanas, no, toda la estructura metálica de autobús comenzó a vibrar por las campanadas, pareciera como si otros vehículos golpearan los costados del bus.

 _Tann... Tann... Tann..._

Las ventanas se quebraron, la carcasa empezaba a separarse y las luces rojas explotaban, pero yo seguía estoico, sólo observando, no me movía, como si esperara lo que sucederá.

 _TANN... TANN... TANNNNNN_

Después de esa campanada ya no había autobús, en ese momento... comencé a caer.

Ya no hay camino, sola caía al vacío viendo atreves de la densa niebla que resplandecía en tono rojo...

.

.

.

.

-Auch-

Sentí un fuerte golpe en la cara, eso hiso que todos mis sentidos volvieran con la misma fuerza.

Abrí los ojos y mire el suelo de mi habitación. Mis piernas seguían sobre la cama pero de mi torso para arriba se encontraba colgando del borde.

Si alguien me encontrara de esta forma tendría que usar una bolsa en la cabeza para ocultar mi vergüenza.

En fin, trató de levantarme jalando mis pies para enderezar mi cuerpo, pero al momento en que mis pies caen, mi cadera se desplomó sobre un objeto que me hizo maldecir mentalmente.

Usando una de mis manos, saque el objeto para verificar de qué se trataba. Tomé el objeto que se había incrustado en mi espalda y lo coloque frente a mi vista.

Se trataba de mi reloj despertador, mire la hora, marcaba las 6:32 a.m. era buena hora considerando que el autobús pasa a las a las 8:30 a.m. y las clases empiezan a la 9:00 a.m. Doy gracias que el horario de sea tan accesible, pero claro que solo sería hoy, mañana empezara el horario normal, pero ahora debo prepararme, ya que hoy por ningún motivo puedo llegar tarde. Con este pensamiento me dirigí al baño y tomé una ducha.

Pasaron 15 minutos y proseguí a vestirme con el uniforme de la escuela, no es exactamente mi estilo pero que puedo hacer, un pantalón de vestir azul marino, camisa blanca, corbata roja, zapatos de vestir negros y un saco de color vino con el logo de la escuela en lado izquierdo del pecho.

De cierta forma me hacía ver formal, pero era una molestia tener que usar la misma ropa todos los días.

Me vestí, a excepción del saco, y me dirigí a la cocina. Revise el refrigerador, ya era tiempo de comprar más comida, tal vez después de clases me dije.

Me preparé algo simple, un par de huevos revueltos con champiñones.

Volví a mi habitación y tome las cosas que me llevaría a la escuela, mi maletín, mi reloj de pulsera, que parece más un artilugio sacado de un comic, mi celular, mi billetera y lo más importante, mi... "herramienta" si es que se le puede llamar así, la guardé en su funda que está a un costado de mi torso y me coloqué el saco encima.

Mire mi reloj nuevamente y la hora marcaban las 7:25 a.m. Definitivamente eso de estar listo a tiempo se sentía bastante bien, así que me dirigí a la sala y encendí la televisión para esperar el autobús.

Por un momento me vi tentado a encender la consola de juegos, pero estoy seguro de que si lo hago terminaré perdiendo el autobús en un descuido, así que en un desesperado momento de distraer mi mente puse el canal de las noticias.

Casualmente se estaba dando la noticia de una extraña desaparición de un barco de transporte, una verdadera tragedia, me gustaría poder hacer algo respecto, después iré a logística para enterarme mejor.

. .. ...

Sólo han pasado unos minutos, pero ya me aburrí, tal vez sea mejor irme en bicicleta que esperar al autobús, de alguna forma creo que puede ser un buen día.

 _-Son las 8:30 a.m. y pasamos al clima de hoy-_ Dijo el locutor de las noticias y eso me hizo sudar frío

.

Fin POV

El chico de cabellos rosados se quedó estático mientras una chica, muy hermosa por cierto, daba el clima.

-Imposible, no es lógico que sea esa la hora- pensó el chico.

Miro su reloj que efectivamente marcaba las 7:30 a.m. por lo que había una diferencia exacta de una hora.

Aun así el peli rosa no estaba convencido hasta que escuchó un sonido muy particular que confirmó sus miedos, era el sonido del autobús escolar llegando a la parada.

Sabiendo esto el chico salió disparado como una bala, no sin antes apagar la tele, tomar su maletín y despedirse.

-Ya me voy- grito haciendo eco en la habitación,- cierto, ahora vivo sólo- se dijo a sí mismo y salió cerrando con llave.

Salió de su dormitorio y miro atreves del pasillo del cuarto piso y desde ahí se podía observar un par de autobuses, con el nombre y logo de la escuela, en la parada de los dormitorios donde un grupo chicos subía a él.

Él corrió todo el pasillo hasta las escaleras y las bajo tan rápido como pudo.

Esto hiso que cualquier pregunta del por qué sus relojes estaban retrasados fueras olvidadas.

Llegando al primer piso vio como todos ya habían abordado y estos se retiraban rápidamente.

A la distancia se encontraba aquel chico con un guiño en el ojo tratando de mantener dentro de él un monto de maldiciones que solo un taxista newyorkino debería saber.

Así que rápidamente se dirigió al costado Izquierdo del edificio donde se encontraba un pequeño estacionamiento para los vehículos de los residentes de los dormitorios.

Sólo había dos vehículos, una bicicleta con soporte en la rueda trasera que se podría usar como asiento, y otro vehículo más grande que estaba cubierta por una funda de motocicleta.

El chico se quedó viendo un breve momento la motocicleta...

-Será en otra ocasión... será en otra ocasión- se dijo a sí mismo, después monto la bicicleta colocando su maletín en un manubrio y salió lo más rápido posible.

-Llegaré, llegaré a tiempo o me dejó de llamar Natsu Dragneel-

Salió a la avenida que separaba los dormitorios de los chicos y el de las chicas y mientras se acercaba a al primer edificio de dormitorios de hombres donde se encontraba la parada de autobús, ahí notó cierta figura que llamó su atención.

Freno bruscamente en la parada y ahí estaba una chica de hermosa figura con un ondulado cabello azul. Llevaba un uniforme igual que el de él, a excepción de que ella tenía una falda que le llegaba por arriba de sus rodillas de color azul marino y que el saco de la escuela se veía mucho mejor en ella con ese par de... atributos amenazando con mandar a volar los botones en cualquier momento.

-¿Ju... Juvia?- le hablo para llamar su atención, como si pasar de 40 a 0 km/h frente a ella no la hubiera sorprendido.

-¿Natsu-san?- dijo con un tino de sorpresa pero también uno de preocupación.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Natsu

-Ju... Juvia vino a los dormitorios de chicos para buscar a Gray-sama, pero él no estaba en su habitación, y cuando volví aquí el autobús ya se había ido- respondió nerviosamente

-¿Gary no estaba en el dormitorio?, " _como si me interesará_ "- dijo y pensó mientras seguía viendo los cabellos de la peliazul.

-No, y ahora Juvia no podrá llegar a tiempo-

-Entonces deja de pensar en ese retrasado y sube, aún podemos llegar a tiempo- dijo Natsu mientras le indicaba que se sé sentara en el apoyo que salía de la parte trasera del asiento.

Ella todavía estaba nerviosa, ni siquiera podía verlo a los ojo y él lo noto, sólo se limitó a desviar la mirada mientras volvía a indicarle que tomará asiento.

Ella finalmente acepto y se sentó de lado mientras apoyaba sus pies en uno de los diablos que salía del centro de la rueda trasera.

Él puso el maletín de la chica en el otro lado del manubrio y se dispuso a continuar su camino.

-Tal vez te molestes pero por tu propia seguridad te recomiendo que te sujetes de mí- dijo el peli rosa al notar que ella trataba de mantener su distancia de él.

Juvia apenas escuchó lo que dijo Natsu cuando este empero a avanzar y poco a poco aumentaba su velocidad por lo que la chica se sujetó de sus hombros.

El trayecto de los departamentos a la escuela consistía en una carretera en línea recta de 10 km de distancia desde la costa a una isla artificial sobre el océano. Una isla construida con una superficie de 3 km de ancho y 2 km de largo y en esta se encontraba la escuela más prestigiosas y respetadas de todo el mundo entrar sin más sería un milagro ya que en esta escuela sólo se admiten alumnos con ciertas... habilidades.

Sería poco decir que la seguridad es alta puesto que nadie que esté en su sano juicio desearía meterse en problemas con ella.

Natsu y Juvia habían alcanzado los 30 km/h, una velocidad decente, podrían ir más rápido, pero con Juvia en su espalda sería bastante peligroso. Pero a esa velocidad llegarían en 20 min. Tendrían un margen de 5 min de puntualidad, tiempo exacto para dejar la bici y correr a su destino una vez dentro.

.

.

.

Había pasado cerca de 7 min de cierta forma era un paseo agradable, aún para Natsu que pedaleaba con fuerza. No pasaban muchos vehículos o más bien ya no pasaba ninguno, había una brisa agradable y el sonido del océano debajo de ellos. Incluso Juvia sin darse cuenta empezó a apoyarse un poco las en la espalda del peli rosa.

-Heee... Natsu-san-

-¿Qué sucede Juvia?-

-Allá...- dijo señalando a la distancia, -un barco-

Natsu miro a donde señalaba y efectivamente, había un barco que se dirigía al centro del camino donde se encontraba el puente elevadizo.

La razón por la que hay un puente en medio del camino es que cerca de ahí hay un puerto y también funciona como un medio de seguridad.

-Natsu-san, a ésta velocidad no cruzaremos antes de que el puente se eleve, si eso sucede...-

-No llegaremos- completo Natsu

Natsu quería acelerar estando a un poco más de 1 km pero si lo hacía...

-Juvia, puedo ir mar rápido pero tú...-

-¿Acaso quiere que Juvia se baje para que Natsu-san pueda llegar?- hablo la peliazul con un tono de angustia

-¿Qué?, claro que no, pero en esa postura tu podrías caerte- respondió el peli rosa ya que ella estaba sentada de lado.

-... … …- Juvia sólo se quedó callada un momento, -Juvia no quiere caerse, pero Juvia tampoco quiere llegar tarde, ella podría... o ella podría...-

-¿Heee? ¿Juvia?, ¿Estás bien?- Natsu era capaz de escuchar los extraños murmullos de Juvia pero no les entendía.

-¿He?, ¿qué estás haciendo?- preguntó el peli rosa al notar que Juvia se movía extrañamente sacando de balance la bicicleta

Juvia de alguna forma se las arregló para sentarse de frente y colocar sus pies en ambos diablos de la bicicleta, mientras Natsu se las arregló para mantener el equilibrio.

-Los que lleguen tarde esté día recibirán un castigo por parte del Comité disciplinario y del Consejo de alumno- dijo Juvia con un tono de miedo, - así que, por favor Natsu-san, ¡ESFUERZATE!- dijo la peliazul mientras rodeaba la cintura de Natsu con sus brazos y se pegaba su espalda.

Esto hizo que Natsu se sintiera nervioso, pero a la vez tuvo un cambio de actitud más serio.

-Como podría negarme cuando una chica me lo pide de esa forma- dijo mientras cambiaba la estrella de la bicicleta y aumentaba la velocidad rápidamente.

El pequeño velocímetro aumentaba rápidamente hasta alcanzar los 50 km/h.

-Natsu-san, para cruzar a tiempo debemos ir a 60 km/h- dijo la peliazul mientras calculaba la distancia y Natsu confiando en ella continuó acelerando para lograr alcanzar esa velocidad.

A sólo 500m del puente se lograron ver unas luces intermitentes parpadeando, advertencia que indicaban que faltaba al menos 20 segundos para que el puente comience a elevarse.

El velocímetro marcaba 63 km/h, velocidad en la que suelen correr ciclistas en carreras, claro que ninguno de esos ciclistas lo ha hecho con una persona extra y menos en una bicicleta común.

Natsu siguió manteniendo esa velocidad y a solo 100 m de distancia el puente comenzó a levantarse.

-Juvia, voy a tener que...-

-Hazlo, Juvia confía en Natsu-san-

Juvia se pegó más a Natsu, sabía que lo siguiente sería algo peligroso, pero no tanto como llegar tarde ese día.

Natsu comenzó a subir la parte inclinada del puente y antes de que estuviera demasiado separado salto, por un breve momento el océano estuvo debajo de ellos.

Ambos sintieron un gran alivio cuando llegaron al otro lado completamente ilesos, y como si no fuera la gran cosa continuaron con su camino sólo que ahora iban un poco más rápido.

.

.

.

Habían llegado a su destino justo a las 8:50 a.m. No había nadie en la entrada más que un pequeño señor vigilando la entrada.

-Buenos días Makarov-sensei- saludaron ambos jóvenes mientras cruzaban la entrada al campus.

-Un poco más y llegan tarde mocosos- contestó tranquilamente el hombrecito.

La entrada en si era enorme pero en si no era muy diferente a otras escuelas, no a simple vista, pero más al fondo se encuentra un enorme campo con hélices y paneles solares que generan la mayor parte de la energía, sin mencionar una pista de aterrizaje para aviones, la explicación es simple pero innecesaria por el momento.

El resto del campus consiste en cosas más normales, para una escuela de lujo, canchas para deportes, un par de piscinas olímpicas, aulas de estudio, bibliotecas y otras variedades, pero la más importante ahora es a la que nos dirigimos, el auditorio donde todos los alumnos y maestros se tienen que reunir en este día.

Natsu y Juvia se detuvieron en una zona designada para dejar vehículos, ambos bajaron y él aparco su bici.

Ambos tomaron su maletín y a paso rápido tomaron rumbo al auditorio donde todos los alumnos que no querían recibir un severo castigo ya habían llegado.

-Natsu-san, espere- pidió Juvia antecede llegar a su destino

-¿Qué sucede Juvia?- se detuvo y volteo a ver a la peliazul.

-Lo que acaba de suceder, muchas gracias, Juvia le debe una por haberla ayudado, pero por favor, no le cuente a nadie- pidió con pena, -si alguien se entera podría correr rumores y Gray-sama podría pensar mal de Juvia-

-Y dale con Gray, ¿no te has dado por vencida con él?-

-Jamás, Juvia creé que si se esfuerza algún día será correspondida-Dijo la peliazul cerrando los puños frente a ella y mostrando una mirada de determinación, a lo que Natsu solo sonrió levemente al verla entusiasmada.

-Si esa es tu decisión no puedo hacer nada al respecto, así que no diré nada sobre lo que acaba de pasar, pero te diré un consejo, no pierdas demasiado tiempo en intentarlo, un amor unilateral puede volverse una enfermiza obsesión y sólo te dañaras a ti misma- dijo con un tono más serio y se dio media vuelta para seguir su camino.

Juvia quedó un poco confundida con lo que le dijo el peli rosa, pero también continuó con su camino, sólo que ahora estaba más alejada del peli-rosa.

Ambos llegaron al auditorio, arriba de la entrada había un letrero que decía "Bienvenidos nueva generación", lo observaron un momento y entraron".

Una vez dentro buscaron sus asientos previamente asignados, chicos y chicas estaban separados por lo que se separaron sin decirse nada más.

Una vez que el peli rosa llegó a su asiento maldito su suerte, apenas un momento atrás había compartido asiento con una hermosa chica, pero ahora estaría sentado en medio de sus dos personas menos favoritas en la tierra.

-¿Salamander?, ya era hora de que llegaras- dijo un sujeto de piel morena y una cabellera negra que le llegaba al cuello.

-Y yo creí que sería un buen día, pero al final llegaste- está vez hablo un chico de piel más clara y una cabellera igual negra solo que más corta.

-Gajeel, come hielo, ¿qué tal han estado?- saludo con pocos ánimos.

-Espera un momento por qué a Gajeel le llamas por su nombre y a mí por un insulto- dijo levantándose de su asiento encarnado al peli-rosa.

-Porque al menos el me dio un saludo apropiado- dijo pegando su frente contra la de él.

\- Gray, Natsu, si empiezan a pelear aquí van a recibir un castigo del comité disciplinario- dijo el moreno.

Inmediatamente ambos se detuvieron y con un poco de miedo voltearon hacía el escenario donde una castaña, un chico de peinado alocado con un raro tatuaje en la frente y otro con un largo cabello verde los veían fijamente.

Ambos chicos se sentaron de inmediato, todos saben que los miembros del comité de disciplina tienen un instinto propio para detectar a los alborotadores, y aún más drástica es su forma de impartir disciplina, por lo que armar un alboroto en eventos de seriedad sería ponerse un letrero de masoquista.

Ambos tomaron asiento gruñendo entre dientes.

-Creí que te quedarías durmiendo y llegarías tarde-dijo Gray a Natsu.

-Que coincidencia, yo pensé lo mismo de ti- contestó Natsu.

-Ni hablar, me despierte temprano para poder evitar a ya sabes quién- dijo el pelinegro susurrando la última parte.

-¿Juvia?, Sigo sin saber qué le ves de malo en ella… y tampoco entiendo que ve ella de bueno en ti-

-Tú no lo entiendes, puede ser hermosa, pero está totalmente loca, me sigue a todas partes, llena de mensajes mi celular, revisa mi correo, ahuyenta a las demás chicas, incluso tuve que cambiar la cerradura de mi dormitorio ya que de alguna forma consiguió mi llave- se podía notar un tono de desesperación en su voz.

-Suenas como un paranoico- dijeron Natsu y Gajeel al escuchar lamentos.

-Para ustedes es fácil decirlo, ¿qué harían ustedes en una situación similar?-

-La invitaría a una cita- contestó Gajeel.

-Le pediría que me hornear un pastel- contestó Natsu.

\- Ese es su problema, ustedes simplemente se conformarán, yo no quiero eso, hay muchas mujeres bellas en el mundo, no tengo por qué conformarme con sólo una-

-Ahora suenas como un pervertido- nuevamente dijeron al mismo tiempo los otros dos chicos.

-Lo que tienes es miedo al compromiso, eres patético- está vez sólo hablo Natsu.

-Ni quiero oír eso del que no tiene el valor de invitar a salir a una chica- nuevamente Gray parecía buscar pelea.

-Cómo puedo tomar enserio a alguien que ni siquiera tiene pantalones, y lo digo en más de un sentido- dijo indicando a Gray que miraría hacia abajo y efectivamente no tenía pantalones.

-¿Qué?, no otra vez, no ahora- digo mientras miraba desesperadamente el suelo en busca de sus pantalones.

-Shhhhhi, ya va a comenzar- dijo Gajeel.

-De pie- dijo una fuerte y firme voz femenina desde el escenario.

Una voz que Natsu conocía bien.

... POV

Frente al escenario podía ver a la chica de cabellera escarlata, con uniforme de estudiante femenino, con la única variante de que tenía una cinta en el brazo izquierdo que indicaba que pertenecía al consejo estudiantil.

Todos nos pusimos de pie, tanto estudiantes como profesores, incluso Gray que luchaba por ponerse el pantalón disimuladamente. Parecía más un baile ridículo, como desearía poder grabarlo y subirlo a la red.

-Me complace ser la primera en darles la bienvenida tanto a los recién ingresados como a los que vuelve un año más a nuestro prestigioso y heroico instituto "Fairy Line"- hablo con un tono bastante serio, pero estoy seguro de que está bastante nerviosa, jamás ha sido la mejor en hablar en público.

-Mi nombre es Erza Scarlet y a partir de este momento soy la nueva presidenta del consejo de alumnos-

¿Qué demonios dijo?, ¿presidenta?, ¿cuándo sucedió eso?

-Así que lo que dijo si era cierto, me dijo que mantuviera el secreto, pero pensé que sólo quería impresionar- murmuró Gray entre dientes

¿Incluso él lo sabía?, estoy consciente de que no soy la persona más cercana a Erza, o al menos ya no, pero incluso Gray ya lo sabía y yo no, eso me molesta bastante.

Estaba bastante sumido en mis pensamientos que no había notado qué por casi un minuto ha habido un notable silencio, un silencio en el que si hubiera un grillo se escucharía con toda claridad.

Duro mi vista hacia donde se encontraba Erza, ella seguía frente al micrófono con una cara de angustia, incluso podría jurar que empezaba a sudar de nervios. Acaso será que ¿olvidó el resto de lo que iba a decir?...

En ese momento una chica de piel y larga cabellera blanca se acercó a la pelirroja y le susurró algo al oído. Ella es Mirajane Strauss y al igual que Erza, ella porta una cinta en su hombro izquierdo dando entender que forma parte del consejo estudiantil.

-¡ES CIERTO!- Erza grito de inmediato asustando a todos los presentes con un tono de voz muy fuera de lugar.

-Ahora para dar el discurso ceremonial a los de nuevo ingreso, el estudiante que tuvo el promedio más alto en las pruebas de ingreso- dijo Erza, aunque me parece que está leyendo discretamente.

-Reciban con el debido respeto a Wendy Marvel con un promedio de 95.4 rompiendo el "penoso récord de la inútil Erza Scar..." ¡Mira!, ¿quién demonios escribió estas tonterías?- Efectivamente estaba leyendo, pero parece que nadie puso atención después deshacer dicho el promedio.

Es cierto que está escuela es de élite, y sólo se acepta lo mejor de lo mejor, pero para conseguir aunque sea un promedio de 80.0 uno debe quebrarse la mente, el alma y varios huesos, sin exagerar. Incluso mi promedio de ingreso fue de 86.9 y quede desmayado después de eso. Y en el caso de Erza que al dar todo su esfuerzo logró conseguir 92.8 superando a Mira por 0.5 y rompiendo el anterior récord.

No puedo culpar a los demás por murmurar sorprendidos, después de todo, ¿qué clase de monstruo pudo haber sacado semejante promedio?, ¿Quién es esa Wendy?

... ... ...?

Nuevamente un silencio profundo e incómodo, al parecer nadie había pasado a decir discurso.

... … …

No pasó mucho antes que Mira llegará a salvar el día una vez más. Ella entró al escenario empujando a una... chica... no más alta que Mira, un cabello azul más largo y más oscuro que el de Juvia y un par de... ... creo que podrían competir contra los de Erza, pero no contra los de Mira.

En resumen, era una belleza, propia de esta academia. Pero por alguna razón se me hace muy familiar, ¿la habré visto en otro lado?

Mira había empujado a la fuerza a la peliazul y la dejó frente al micrófono donde se encontraba Erza.

Todos esperamos escuchar su presentación pero...

-Lo... lo lamento mucho-... he? ¿sus primeras palabras fueron una disculpa?

-Y...yo me llamo Wendy y... y lo siento mucho, no soy buena hablando en público-

Por Dios, este va a ser un largo día.

... ...

Después de 15 minutos llenos de enormes pausas y repeticiones la chica terminó su discurso. Extrañamente se desmayó de pie justo después, de alguna forma sentí lástima de ella, pero sigo teniendo la sensación de que la conozco de alguna parte.

Al final trate de no darle tantas vueltas al asunto, ya hablaré con ella en otro momento.

Ahora debo dirigirme al edificio de mi especialidad para verificar mi grupo y horario de clases. Todo normal hasta ahora, ¿no creen?, pero si algo deben saber, es que nada en esta escuela es normal.

-¡NATSU DRAGNEEL!- alguien gritó mi nombre y yo voltee por reflejo

-¿Erza?- ahí estaba ella, con su hermoso cabello al viento mostrando su uniforme que encajaba perfectamente con su figura.

-Hola Erza, cuánto tiempo sin vernos- salude tratando de no hacer una sonrisa notoria, en verdad estaba feliz de verla después de no saber nada de ella en todas las vacaciones de verano.

-Se te solicita en la oficina del director- me contestó de forma cortante y sería.

Sin darme otra indicación comenzó a caminar en dirección al edificio de maestros y administraciones. Yo simplemente la seguí.

Durante el camino trate de entablar conversación un par de veces pero sus respuestas fueron igual de cortantes.

En poco tiempo llegamos a la oficina pero antes de ingresar ella se detuvo.

-Natsu, como presidenta de consejo estudiantil debo pedirte que los alumnos que obtienen llamadas de atención desde el primer día dan mala reputación la escuela, trata de mantener tus locuras al margen- en todo el camino es la única vez que me dirigió la palabra y sólo fue para sermonearme.

-Si, a mí también me dio gusto verte Erza- conteste de manera sarcástica y con cara sería.

En verdad me molestó esa actitud que tomó Erza hacia mí, lo último que quería el día de hoy era que me ella me diera una advertencia sin siquiera decir al menos un "Hola" después de casi dos meses de vernos.

Después sólo entramos a la oficina del director, ahí se encontraba el director Makarov, sentado con mirada sería viéndome entrar. Pero también se encontraba Mirajane parada a un lado de su escritorio, y por último estaba Juvia que se encontraba sentada con mirada baja en uno de los dos asientos frente al escritorio.

-Siéntate Natsu-

Me indicó el director, yo obedecí y Erza se paró a un lado de Mira, de alguna forma ya tenía una idea de lo que sucedía, y por la mirada de Juvia creo que ella también.

-Según recuerdo, tú y Juvia llegaron juntos esta mañana en bicicleta ¿cierto?-

En ese momento, note como Erza y Mira se sorprendieron.

-Ara Ara, no sabía que ustedes dos tenían una relación- con este comentario de Mira los sorprendidos pasamos a ser Juvia y yo.

-No... no es lo que creen- inmediatamente Juvia se opuso a la idea de Mira

-Ese no es el punto- dijo molesto el director mientras volteaba la pantalla de su computadora mostrando un video.

El video era uno de seguridad y mostraba el momento en el que el puente elevadizo asciende y momentos después un par de personas en una bicicleta lo usan como rampa.

Todos no quedamos callados, el abuelo esperaba una respuesta, Erza daba su típica cara de decepción que mostraba hacia mí y Mira tenía su típica sonrisa de "nada me preocupa". Pero el hecho era que Juvia y yo éramos blancos de miradas acusadoras y no éramos capaces de decir una palabra.

-Si no tienen nada que decir los declarare culpables y pasaremos directo a al castigo- dijo el director.

-Espere un momento- interrumpí, -es cierto que somos nosotros los del video, pero Juvia no tiene la culpa, yo tomé la decisión de saltar el puente a pesar de que Juvia me pidió que no lo hiciera, ¿verdad Juvia?-

Voltee hacia Juvia y le hice un pequeño y discreto guiño para me siguiera la corriente.

-¿Es cierto eso Juvia?- cuestionó el director.

Ella no respondía, sólo tenía una apenada cara de preocupación.

Ella apoyo mi idea de saltar el puente, pero que clase de hombre sería si dejará que una hermosa chica sea culpada por una de mis locuras.

Entre el conflicto moral de asumir la responsabilidad o dejar que tome toda la culpa, Juvia parecía indecisa, pero logró mover la cabeza hacia arriba y hacia abajo con una expresión muy avergonzada.

-Bien, en ese caso, Juvia, puedes volver a tus actividades, pero tú Natsu- ahora me miraban fijamente, -debido a que el comité de disciplina está muy ocupado con los algunos que llegaron incluso más tarde que ustedes, supongo que tendré que posponer tu castigo-

Realmente agradecí a los dioses al escuchar estas palabras, pero aun así no saldría libre de esto.

-Espere un momento, a decir verdad me gustaría proponer otra solución- dijo Mira con una linda sonrisa que al mismo tiempo me daba mala espina.

-Por un error de administración hay un grupo al que no se le dio un Tour para mostrarles la instalaciones, podríamos darle esa tarea cono una comisión sin retribución-

La idea de Mira no era tan mala, una comisión sin retribución es igual a trabajar sin paga, pero ¿todo el campus?, suena horrible pero no tanto como dejar el castigo al comité de disciplina.

-Me parece buena idea, ajustare la visita guiada para el medio día, entendido ¿Natsu?- me dijo el anciano.

-Supongo que no tengo otra opción, bien lo haré, ¿con quién y en donde será el punto de reunión?-

-Con los alumnos de Medica fuera de su edificio, no llegues tarde- fue lo último que me dijo antes de que saliera de su oficina seguido por Juvia.

… … …

Normal POV

… … …

-Parece que este año volverá a causar muchos problemas- dijo Erza con un tono de molestia a Mirajane

-Apresar de ser una molestia sigue siendo uno de nosotros- respondió la albina con un tono más serio.

Ambas habían salido de la oficina del director y caminaban por el pasillo.

-Me preocupa Juvia, si se llega a juntar más con él…, es una mala influencia para ella-

-Ya se dará cuenta con el tiempo, sólo es cuestión de que lo conozca mejor-

Ellas siguieron hablando mientras se dirigían a salón de consejo estudiantil.

-Por cierto Mira, ¿sabor por qué mi discurso escrito estaba alterado?-

... … … No hubo respuesta por la albina

-¿Mira? –

-Ara Ara-

...

...

Fuera del edificio de maestros caminaban Natsu y Juvia hacía sus respectivos edificios.

-Na... Natsu-san, Juvia quería decir que lo siente mucho, si Natsu-san no hubiera traído a Juvia no se abría metido en problemas, todo fue culpa de Juv...- peliazul fue interrumpida antes de que terminara.

-No te disculpes Juvia, no fue tu culpa, no estoy molesto contigo- dijo poniendo una leve sonrisa.

-Pero incluso asumirse toda la culpa, Juvia no puede aprovecharse de esa amabilidad, deja que Juvia recompense a Natsu-san-

Natsu pensó por un momento hasta que recordó lo que hablo con Gray hace una hora.

-Ya sé, podrías hacerme un pastel- dijo ampliando su sonrisa.

-Pero Juvia no es muy buena cocinera, no sé si pueda hacer eso, tal vez prefieras que compre uno-

-NO- grito de forma exagerada, -no sería lo mismo si es comprado, te lo juro, me encantaría cualquier cosa que tú cocines-

Ante estas palabras Juvia se sonrojo y afirmó con la cabeza.

-Entonces nos vemos luego Juvia- Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa mientras se alejaba dejando a la peliazul frente a su edificio.

.

.

.

11:53 a.m.

 _Afueras del edificio de Médica_

Se encontraba un grupo de estudiantes de nuevo ingreso que parecían estar teniendo una discusión.

Por otro lado había un peli-rosa que se dirigía hacia esa dirección un poco cabreado y susurrando maldiciones.

-Malnacido Gray, no sólo tengo la mala suerte de otra vez estar en el mismo salón, también me culparon de la pelea que él comenzó-

No tenía buen humor, fue cuando ya estaba frente a la discusión cuando se percató de esta.

-Ella no debería estar con ustedes donde sería un desperdicio, con sus habilidades debería estar con nosotros- gritaba un chico de uno de los grupos.

-Si ella decidió estar aquí es por qué así lo quiso, y no tienes ningún derecho al decir que sus habilidades se desperdician aquí, somos igual de importantes que cualquier otra especialidad de esta escuela- respondió una chica perteneciente al otro grupo.

Natsu miro a ambos grupos y noto que en medio de ellos se encontraba aquella chica de cabello azul cielo que había roto la puntuación de ingreso.

-Bien, que tal si probamos, escojan a cualquiera de los suyos, si derrotan a uno de nosotros, puede quedarse con ustedes, pero si pierde tendrá que cambiar su especialidad- dijo el chico.

Los de Médica se quedaron callados un momento, pero después de eso la que hasta ahora estaba callada peliazul salió en su defensa-.

-Acepto, pero seré yo quien pelee, si ganó no me volverán a molestar ni a mí ni a mis compañeros-

Ahora el segundo grupo se quedó callado, no esperaban que la tímida chica decidiera enfrentarse, y claro que no querían enfrentarse a la persona con mejores habilidades de nuevo ingreso.

-¿Quién peleará de su parte?- pregunto la chica retando a todos.

-Yo lo haré- dijo una voz detrás del grupo.

Todos notaron al chico de cabellera rosa que se paró frente a la peliazul.

-Tú... tú eres..- decía la chica en un pequeño estado de asombro.

-Tu oponente, pero te advierto que soy de segundo año-

Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar, por más que lo vieran, una chica de nuevo ingreso pelear contra un chico de segundo no era nada justo.

-Deseas continuar- pregunto el peli-rosa

La chica salió de su pequeño trance y asintió mientras ponía una postura de combate.

El resto formó un círculo alrededor de ambos y cada uno apoyando a su especialidad. A simple vista pareciera una pelea callejera.

-Bien, me rindo- dijo el peli-rosa

-... ... ... ¿Heeeee?- fue lo que todos los presentes dijeron.

-Me rindo, tu ganas, así que puedes quedarte en la especialidad que tú quieras y no volverán a molestarte-

Todos tenían los ojos como platos y se notaba el desacuerdo del grupo perdedor.

-No es justo que perdamos sólo por qué eres un cobarde- comentó otro de los chicos.

-Tampoco recuerdo que alguno de ustedes se ofreciera- volteo con mirada firme el peli-rosa, -tampoco ceder a cualquier provocación es ser valiente, pero como son de primero les falta mucho que aprender y lo harán a su tiempo-

-Espera, creo que lo he visto antes-

-Sí, pero ¿de dónde?- murmuraban varios chicos de ambos grupos, hasta que alguien gritó...

-¡ES EL SALAMANDER!-

Después los murmullos aumentaron: -¿Salamander?, ¿uno de los mejores 10 de Asalto?, ¿Es el de los rumores?-

-Así es- hablo el peli-rosa, -mi nombre es Natsu Dragneel, estudiante de 2° año de Asalto, y que quede claro que aunque sean de primero no significa que tendrán las cosas fácil, recuerden que Fairy Line es el equivalente a una escuela militar y de espionaje, si aprenden a usar armas será para defender a otros, para ayudar a otros y para salvar vidas, no para probar superioridad, ¿ESTA CLARO?- esto último lo dijo con voz de mando.

-Si Natsu-sempai- dijeron todos los pertenecientes a Asalto mientas enderezaban su postura.

 _"_ _¿Sempai?, espere toda la vida para que me dijeran así, y es grandioso",_ pensó Natsu tratando de no emocionarse.

-Ahora retírense, hay un recorrido que debo dar- y como obedientes soldados obedecieron a Natsu.

Después de que el grupo se retirará, Natsu volteo hacia los de Médica que también se formaron como soldados.

-Tal vez ya lo escucharon mucho pero lo diré una vez más: Bienvenidos a Fairy Line, a partir de ahora serán agentes especializados en medicina, ustedes serán la línea que defina si un paciente vive o muere. Yo soy Natsu Dragneel, estudiante de Asalto y hoy seré su guía, ¿ALGUNA DUDA?-

-¡NO NATSU-SEMPAI!-

 _"_ _En verdad podría acostumbrarme a ser llamado así"_

-Bien, en ese caso... Empecemos-

 **Continuara...**

Este es el primer capitulo de lo que espero sea una agradable historia para la mayoría de los lectores. Pero no puedo actualizar muy seguido, por lo que les pido paciencia.

 **Un agradecimiento especia a "Namwhan-k", por dejarme usar una de sus asombrosos dibujos para la portada de este Fic. Si desean ver su magnifica trabajo puede usar el siguente link: .com**

Si tienen dudas (y apuesto que si), pueden preguntar, pero se irán respondiendo en cuanto avance la historia. Y para los que les gusta deducir lo que ocurrirá, les advierto que no soy tan predecible y que todo puede cambiar en cualquier momento.

 **Recuerden que pueden ayudar a mejorar los aspectos de este Fic y que atraiga mas lectores dejando un comentario.**

 **Me despido y hasta la próxima.**


	2. Día de un Fairy

**Día de un Fairy**

Nombre: Natsu Dragneel

Edad: 17 años

Ocupación: Estudiante de preparatoria

Instituto: Fairy Line

Especialidad: Asalto

Nombre clave: Salamander

 **Natsu POV**

Salamander, me preguntó desde cuando me llaman así, creo que fue a mitad de la primaria, ese apodo me siguió toda la secundaria y todas las personas tenían miedo al escuchar ese nombre.

Tenía la fama de ser un chico que siempre se metía en problemas, siempre peleando, pero que podía hacer si ellos me provocaban, yo sólo me defendía, y aunque fueran chicos mayores siempre ganaba.

Una vez que entre en esta preparatoria militar llamada Fairy Line, encaje rápidamente en Asalto, y Salamander se volvió mi nombre clave.

Hace no mucho el nombre de Salamander solía provocar respeto o miedo a otros alumnos, pero ahora suele ser acompañado por otra frase.

-Cuidado, ahí viene Salamander el traidor- podía escuchar susurros de varios alumnos y alumnas que me veían.

Por una serie de acontecimientos del año pasado, los de 2° y 3° me llaman traidor, lo más probable es que en unos cuantos días todos los de primer año también lo hagan. Pero eso no importa ahora, debo enfocarme en esta tarea.

La escuela a la que asisto no es como cualquier otra, además de las típicas materias como: idiomas, física, matemáticas, historia, etc..., también se puede ganar créditos por comisión.

En otras palabras, aumentamos calificaciones haciendo misiones poco comunes.

Ahora mismo realizo una como castigo, tengo que dar un Tour completo a los alumnos de Médica, especialidad que se enfoca a la medicina y primeros auxilios, y cada uno de ellos es tan bueno como un doctor o médico en plena carrera.

Nos encontramos a la mitad del Tour, ya les mostré los edificios de:

Informa: Se encargan investigaciones complejas, análisis de datos, hackeo de información y cosas por el estilo.

Connect: Aquí se les enseña a ayudar a los demás por medio de dispositivos de comunicación, capaces de coordinar misiones y mantener en contacto a un gran número de personas.

Infiltración: Su nombre es muy específico, solemos llamarlos los "Fairy Ninjas", su especialidad son las misiones encubiertos. Mirajane es una experta en esas misiones con su increíble habilidad de disfrazarse hasta parecer una persona completamente diferente.

D.A.: Desarrollo Armamentista es donde los genios crean, diseñar y modificar armamento mientras juegan con nuevas tecnologías. También suelo tomar unas clases extras aquí además de mi especialidad.

Sniper: Los alumnos de aquí son entrenados en no sólo tiros a distancia, también en supervivencia de entornos hostiles y permanecer ocultos por rápidos periodos de tiempo.

Administración: Básicamente el edificio de maestros y coordinadores que se encargan de la parte administrativa de la escuela y mantener las relaciones con los inversionistas. Cabe destacar que la mayoría de maestros son genios que sirvieron en la milicia.

Artes: Edificio donde se encuentran todos los talleres artísticos como, dibujo, moderados, música, baile, etc…, Ablando de eso, nos topamos con un exhibicionista en calzones que tallaba una escultura en hielo, así que por decencia cerré la puerta, la atore con una escoba que estaba cerca y pasamos al siguiente edificio.

También pasamos por el helipuerto, almacén de vehículos, almacén de suministros, cafetería, laboratorios, canchas de deportes, la piscina, cámara para simulación de combates, los talleres de artes marciales y el gimnasio.

Por último guarde los más peligrosos para el final, llegamos al edificio de Asalto, mi especialidad.

Antes de entrar, verificó que todos tengan su uniforme completo y les advierto que por ningún motivo se separen del grupo, sería bastante malo que les suceda algo mientras están bajo mi cuidado.

Entramos, caminamos unos pasillos, note que varios alumnos estaban nerviosos, la verdad yo también, sólo esperaba que no hubiera un conflicto en progreso ya que aquí hay dos tipos de peleas, las que consisten en golpearse hasta que se cansen o...

¡BANG! ¡BANG! ¡BANG!

El inconfundible sonido de disparos sonaron cerca de nuestra posición.

Yo de inmediatamente tomé una posición de defensa mientras los de Medica se agacharon, a excepción de Wendy, ella realmente parecía estar entrenada para éstas situaciones.

-Todos cálmense, no pasa nada, esa es la razón por la que estamos aquí- dije tratando de sonar calmado.

Seguí caminando hasta una puerta, procurando que me siguieran y entramos.

Esta era la sala de tiro, donde un montón de estudiantes de Asalto suelen venir en sus tiempos libres y disparar armas de fuego con munición real. Esto es lo que más caracteriza a Asalto.

Mientras que en otras especialidades es opcional tener un permiso para portar armas, para nosotros es obligatorio tenerlo y practicar con estas armas. Por lo que tenemos la fama de ser un montón de locos con armas.

Después de ver la sala, recibir algunas miradas de poco amigables y más murmullos a mis espaldas, salimos del edificio y dijo el Tour por finalizado.

 **Fin POV**

El peli-rosa miró a los alumnos de Médica los cuales parecían más tranquilos que cuando entraron al último edificio y notó que la chica de cabello azul tenía la mano levantada como si tuviera una duda.

-Wendy ¿verdad?, ¿qué sucede?- pregunto Natsu

-Haaa, etooo- parecía tímida al momento de hablar, -Creo que nos faltó ver ese último edificio- dijo señalando a un edificio más retirado y con una fachada más cerrada ya que no tenía ventanas y sus colores eran oscuros a comparación de los otros que eran blancos con rojo y café.

Natsu vio a que se refería y no tardó en contestar.

-La verdad es que ni yo tengo acceso a ese edificio, está prácticamente prohibido entrar ahí, sólo unos cuantos tienen acceso e incluso pocos profesores-

Todos se quedaron viendo el edificio con más intriga.

Ese edificio siempre ha sido el más extraño dado que a los que asisten tienen prohibido revelar que hacen ahí, y ya sea por miedo o respeto los demás alumnos cumplen con esto.

-Bien si no hay otra duda pueden retirarse- dijo Natsu.

Dicho esto los alumnos bien formados como militares hicieron una reverencia, agradecieron y rompieron la formación.

Natsu veía como todos se retiraban a excepción de Wendy que por alguna razón se quedó viendo al peli-rosa de una forma poco usual.

-Heee, ¿Estás bien?- preguntó al sentirse un poco incómodo.

-S... Si, lo siento mucho es que...- nuevamente actuaba nerviosa, -es solo que Natsu-senpai me parece muy familiar- terminó de decir con voz muy sumida.

"Así que ella también" pensó Natsu.

-Lo... Lo siento, dije algo raro- nuevamente se avergonzaba de sí misma.

-No, no creo que sea raro, no tienes por qué sentirte avergonzada, de hecho yo siento como si ya nos conociéramos aunque no puedo recordarte- de forma amable contestó y como si fuera un instinto natural sacudió la cabeza de la peliazul con su mano.

Cuando se dio cuenta la chica estaba más avergonzada, su cara quedó completamente roja y su cabeza despeinada. Por lo que de inmediato Natsu trató de disculparse pero antes de poder...

-Haaaaa- la chica salió corriendo de vergüenza.

Natsu quedó ahí parado viendo como Wendy corría como una niña asustada.

-Bien hecho Natsu, lograste dar una mala primera impresión- se dijo a sí mismo.

Trató de no darle mucha importancia al asunto de asustar a la nueva estrella de la escuela y saco su teléfono.

Era un celular bastante simple a primera vista, de los que se abren para mostrar la pantalla y el teclado.

Abrió un menú que decía "comisiones" y seleccionó "conmoción activa", en eso apetecía dos opciones que decían "abandonar" y "completada".

Seleccionó esta segunda y guardó el celular no sin antes verificar la hora. Eran las 3:45 p.m. el Tour por la gran escuela le había tomado más tiempo del que planeaba, incluso estaba empezando a tener hambre.

Así que sin otro trabajo o tarea por la cual quedarse se dispuso a ir a su casillero por su maletín del cual sacó un pequeño reproductor de música, se colocó un par de audífonos y prosiguió a tomar su bicicleta.

El camino de regreso era bastante tranquilo mientras viajaba por el carril asignado para bicicletas. Aunque no tanto como en la mañana.

Pasando los 10 km de camino llegó a los dormitorios, pero no se detuvo ahí, el continuo su trayecto.

Siguió por un camino que rápidamente conectaba con la ciudad de Magnolia.

La ciudad era chica y agradable, y apresar de no tener mucha población, es muy turística.

Natsu se dirigió a un supermercado al cual entró después de aparcar su bicicleta.

Básicamente hacia las compras como lo haría un "ama de casa". Pero en este caso era un estudiante que vive sólo. Compró bebidas, algunas frutas, vegetales, arroz, carne, artículos de aseo personal y algunos paquetes de comida pre-preparada.

Mientas los productos pasaban por la caja registradora podía sentir como surgía un pequeño dolor por parte de su billetera. Al parecer volvió a gastarse todo el dinero que planeaba usar en la semana.

Natsu volvió a su bicicleta, y se puso en marcha con el maletín en el soporte trastero y las bolsas de sus compras en los manubrios.

Volvía a los dormitorios por una de las avenidas principales, y justo cuando pasaba cerca de un Banco, una camioneta negra se estaciono abruptamente frente a este, pero para desgracia de Natsu fue a penas a un metro frente a él.

 **POV Natsu**

Yo estaba tranquilamente manejando en mi bicicleta por un costado de la avenida, cuando frente a mí, una camioneta negra se metió en frente mío y se detuvo abruptamente. Si yo hubiera estado uno o dos metros más adelante literalmente habría sido arrollado.

Por reflejo apreté ambos frenos de mi bicicleta y gire el manubrio.

Debería haber sido capaz de esquivar la camioneta apresar de tan poca distancia. Para mi mala suerte el freno trasero no funcionó bien, pero aún peor es que el delantero funcionaba bastante bien.

La parte trasera de la bicicleta se levantó y desgraciadamente eso implicaba que yo también.

Lo que pasó después fue algo que solo se podría describir de la siguiente manera.

"MALDITA SEA"

Maldije en mi mente por el inmenso dolor que sentí.

Mi frente golpeó con la defensa de la camioneta, mi torso se dobló de forma inversa y la parte trasera de la bicicleta golpeó mi nuca. Definitivamente no era de mis mejores días.

No perdí la conciencia, de hecho trate de reponerme rápidamente. Tenía la visión borrosa y el mundo me daba vueltas.

Verifique mi estado actual, extremidades aún unidas, todos los dedos, todos los dientes en su lugar.

Parecía que todo estaba bien, pero mi cabeza dolía demasiado. Lleve mi mano izquierda a la zona del dolor e inmediatamente sentí que además del dolor había un líquido escurriendo lentamente.

En resumen mi cabeza estaba sangrando, pero lo peor de todo fue que las bolsas de mis compras se rompieron y todo quedó regado en el pavimento.

Podía perdonar la violación vehicular ya que está fuera de mi jurisdicción, puedo perdonar el daño físico que me provocó esa imprudencia, pero no mi importa quién sea el subnormal que este manejando, en cuanto se me quite este mareo lo haré sufrir por toda mi comida que ahora se encuentra tirada en el suelo.

 **Fin POV**

Dos hombres vestidos con ropa negra y con las caras cubiertas por gorras y cubre-bocas salieron del Banco.

Natsu que se recuperaba del mareo logró ver a estos dos sujetos salir del Banco en dirección a la camioneta.

Uno de ellos llevaba dos maletas grandes cargando en sus manos. El otro en cambio caminaba de espaldas mientras con el brazo izquierdo sujetaba a una pequeña niña de no más de 10 años, y con la mano derecha apuntaba una pistola a la cabeza de la niña.

-¡Mami!- decía la niña entre lágrimas.

-¡No, por favor!- se oía la voz desesperada de una mujer dentro del Banco.

Se trataba de un asalto al Banco por tres hombres en total, el conductor de la camioneta, el tipo que cargaba las maletas llenas de dinero y cargaba con un "M16" colgando de una correa, y por último el tipo que usaba a la pequeña niña como rehén.

El primer sujeto abrió la puerta y entró con las dos maletas y el otro lo seguía aún con la niña.

-¡No, no se la lleven!- grito la mujer nuevamente.

Entonces la mujer al ver que la pequeña niña iba a ser subida en la camioneta se decidió a salir del Banco y tratar de quitarle a la niña apresar de que puedan dispararle.

El sujeto vio las intenciones de la mujer y retirando la pistola de la cabeza de la niña apunto a la mujer.

La niña aterrada se paralizó al ver a su madre en la mira de la pistola, mientras con desesperación gritó una vez más, sabía lo que sucedería una vez que ese sujeto jalara del gatillo.

Y entonces sucedió, el claro sonido de una bala disparada resonó en el lugar, la niña cerró los ojos por miedo y la mujer se detuvo en seco.

La pequeña niña tenía miedo de abrir los ojos aún más cuando escucho un fuerte grito.

-¡AAAAAAAA!- era un fuerte grito de dolor

La madre de la niña miró la escena frente a ella, sus piernas perdieron toda fuerza y cayó en sus rodillas.

Ella vio al asaltante soltar tanto a la niña como al arma.

Vio como gritaba de dolor mientras sujetaba su muñeca izquierda.

Y vio como un chico de cabellera rosa sujetando una pistola plateada en su mano derecha.

-¡No te muevas!- gritó con voz autoritaria el peli-rosa.

La niña al sentir que ya no era sujetada, abrió los ojos y sin pensarlo corrió hacia su madre.

El asaltante al ver que la niña se le escapaba trató de volverla a atrapar con su brazo izquierdo, pero antes que lo logrará fue jalado al interior de la camioneta por el tipo que lleva el fusil de asalto.

La camioneta arrancó rápidamente y antes de que la puerta se cerrara, una pequeña esfera negra salió arrojada en dirección a la madre que abrazaba a la niña.

Natsu al notar que se trataba de una granada que cayó a un par de metros de la mujer sabía que estaban en el radio letal de la explosión.

No tenía tiempo de tomar la granada y arrojarla, y tampoco lograría alejar a las dos chicas a tiempo, así que sólo le quedaba una opción.

El peli-rosa se interpuso entre la granada y las chicas, usando su cuerpo para cubrirlas.

¡BOOOM!

La granada de fragmentación estalló mandando esquirlas a todas direcciones, de las crueles muchas volaron en la dirección del peli-rosa.

Natsu por su parte sintió cada una de las esquirlas que goleó su espalda y piernas. El dolor era inmenso, pero no en ningún momento dejó de cubrir a las dos chicas.

Para cuando la explosión acabó los asaltantes ya iban bastante lejos.

La mujer que también cubría a su hija miro con asombro al chico que prácticamente les salvó la vida, que a pesar de recibir el impacto de la explosión seguía vivo y firme.

-¿Quién eres tú?- preguntó con voz muy tenue la mujer.

Natsu aun con mucho dolor en todas sus extremidades y espalda se puso de pie y contestó.

-Soy Salamander de Fairy Line- dijo con voy dolida.

Con su cuerpo tembloroso guardo su arma en una funda debajo de su saco y se dirigió a su bicicleta tirada. La levantó y se montó en ella.

La mujer sólo vio como ese chico con la espada llena de esquirlas incrustadas en su uniforme, subió a la bicicleta y se acercó nuevamente a ellas.

-La Policía ya viene, también una ambulancia, que las revisen antes de irse- le indicó Natsu.

-Espera ¿qué hay de ti?- preguntó la mujer.

-Soy un "Fairy", debo cumplir con mí deber- Con esto dicho, el peli-rosa comenzó a acelerar en la bicicleta.

 **POV Natsu**

Todo estudiante de Fairy Line se le concede el título "Fairy", pero con este también se obtienen todos los deberes y riesgos que implica.

Nuestro uniforme no solo es para diferenciarnos, tanto el pantalón como el saco están hechos con un tejido que usa fibras de kevlar, una tecnología que los hace virtualmente a prueba de balas de medio calibre. Esa es la razón por la que sigo vivo después de recibir la explosión de una granada de fragmentación.

Mi arma es una Beretta 9 mm. Como todo estudiante de Asalto tengo permiso de usar una de las armas aprobadas por el reglamento y podemos usarlas siempre que la situación lo requiera.

Técnicamente podríamos decir que somos como policías, pero eso sería decir poco, nuestro nivel de autorización es tan alto como el de la milicia al punto de que compañías gubernamentales nos solicitan para todo tipo de misiones.

Pero el deber más importante de un Fairy es el de servir a las justicia. Por eso en este mismo momento me encuentro siguiendo a 3 tipos armados en una camioneta negra que acaban de asaltar el Banco mientras conduzco una bicicleta.

Tal vez la gente tenga razón, somos un montón de locos con armas.

 **FIN POV**

 _-"Las alarmas del Banco no sonaron, así que no hay persecución, por lo que deben ocultarse antes que antes de que las autoridades descubran su localización"-_ La mente de Natsu analizaba la situación.

Con el celular dañado al caer de la bicicleta le era imposible pedir ayuda. Y si la Policía no localizaba a la camioneta pronto esta lograría escapar.

En este momento lo único que impedía que los asaltantes tuvieran un robo exitoso era un peli-rosa en bicicleta. Pero por más velos que fuera, le era imposible siquiera de seguirle el paso a la camioneta y está se perdía cada vez más de su vista.

 _-"No pueden escapar por esta avenida, llamarían mucho la atención, y si quieren ocultarse a tiempo tendrían que salir a la autopista pero..."-_

El pensamiento de Natsu se detuvo al igual que bicicleta.

 _-Eso es-_ se dijo a sí mismo a la vez que giró su dirección al lado contrario y entró en una de las calles que interceptaban la avenida.

 _-"ellos quieren llegar a la autopista, pero necesitan llegar al final de la avenida, tomar la desviación y tomar un retorno, por qué la calle que conecta directamente a la autopista está detenida por un accidente automovilístico"-_

Natsu avanzaba en medio del caos vehicular gracias a su compacta bicicleta y no tardó mucho en ver la causa del problema.

Tres autos chocados, ninguno de gravedad, pero por ley, ninguno de ellos se quitará del camino hasta determinar quien tuvo la culpa.

Y ahí estaba un oficial de tránsito escuchando las escusas que daban los conductores. -" _Cuando soñaba en ser policía esperaba poder hacer algo más emocionante que esto_ "- pensaba el oficial.

El peli-rosa se dirigió al oficial e interrumpió a los 3 hombres que parecían bastante cabreados.

Natsu mostró su credencial que prácticamente es como mostrar una placa de policía.

-Necesito usar tu radio- indicó el peli-rosa.

El oficial accedió de inmediato y Natsu informó la dirección y destino de los asaltantes. Después volvió a acelerar en su bicicleta.

 **Mientras tanto dentro de la camioneta negra.**

-Ese maldito chico, quien se creía- se quejaba el sujeto al cual le habían perforado la muñeca derecha.

-Ya olvidarlo, en este momento ya es una mancha roja en la banqueta- dijo el mismo que arrojó la granada.

-Pero perdimos a la rehén- volvió a insistir el primer sujeto.

-Si llegamos a la autopista antes que nos ubiquen les será imposible encontrarnos- dijo el conductor.

Para este momento la va camioneta ya había dado vuelta en el retorno y se aproximaba a la desviación que daba con la autopista, pero algo inesperado volvió a suceder.

¡CRACK!

El sonido de un fuerte golpe se escuchó en el costado derecho del vehículo.

El conducto revisó por el retrovisor y vio una bicicleta roja tumbada y con la llanta doblada.

-¿Que fue eso?- pregunto uno de los asaltantes que estaba en la parte de atrás.

-Creo... Creo que alguien en una bicicleta chocó con nosotros- dijo el conductor.

-¿Qué clase de idiota haría algo así?-

-Un idiota que no pensó que doliera tanto- se escuchó una cuarta voz.

Los tres asaltantes voltearon hacia el origen de aquella voz y vieron a él mismo chico peli-rosa de antes asomando su cabeza desde la ventana del conductor.

El peli-rosa apenas y se sujetaba en el techo de la camioneta, y como pudo golpeó al conductor y tomó el volante con la mano derecha.

Antes de que cualquiera de los tres lograra relacionar, Natsu giró el volante y dirigió a la camioneta hacia el muro de contención.

La camioneta se salió del camino y terminó cayendo en una de las muchas playas rocosas que rodean la ciudad.

Una enorme roca fue más que suficiente para parar a la camioneta en seco y mandar por los aires al peli-rosa.

Él planeaba caer con los pies y rodar para disminuir el impacto, pero con tantas rocas eso lo mataría.

Para su suerte el impacto fue lo suficiente fuerte que cayó sobre el agua del mar. Aun así se llevó un fuerte golpe.

Al poco tiempo Natsu salió del agua completamente dolorido y empapado. Camino en dirección a la camioneta y vio como el conductor salía de esta apenas con heridas leves, al parecer usaba el cinturón de seguridad, por desgracia sus compañeros no y quedaron inconscientes por el impacto.

El asaltante vio como el peli-rosa se acercaba lentamente hacia él. Rápidamente busco su arma, pero no la encontró en su funda y el peli-rosa se acercaba cada vez más rápido.

Al no encontrar su arma de fuego optó por sacar un enorme y afilado cuchillo militar que mantenía enfundado en su pantorrilla.

-Maldito entrometido, te mostraré lo que les pasa a los idiotas que juegan a ser héroes- dijo con una sonrisa esquizofrénica.

Natsu por su parte sólo siguió acercándose como si nada, y a pesar de aún conservar su arma no pareciera querer desenfundarla.

El asaltante trató de apuñalar al peli-rosa por su costado, pero su ataque fue detenido por la mano derecha de chico.

En el momento en el que Natsu vio el cuchillo dirigirse por su lado izquierdo, él cambio su postura a una defensa cerrada ante la de su oponente y usando la mano derecha sujeto su antebrazo bloqueando su ataque.

Después de que bloqueó el ataque, pateo la rodilla del agresor y por consecuencia este cayó y usado el mismo brazo con el que lo sujetaba le dio un codazo en el rostro.

El sujeto soltó el cuchillo y cayó de espadas.

-Por asalto armado a un Banco, posesión de ilegal de armas, intento de secuestro e intento homicidio, tú y tus cómplices están bajo arresto- dijo Natsu con voz sería y mirada fija.

-Ja, un mocoso como tú no tiene ninguna autoridad para hacer eso- se bufo el asaltante.

-Como un Fairy puedo, pero prefiero que las autoridades locales lo hagan, fue un día muy agotador y tengo mucha hambre-

El asaltante no solo estaba furioso, también se sentía humillado. Un simple chico había arruinado todos sus planes y lo amenazaba con ser arrestado, obviamente no lo tomaba nada bien.

En un último intento para librarse del peli-rosa se puso de pie y se abalanzó sobre él, pero antes de siquiera acercarse recibió una patada en cabeza, después de la patada se golpeó con otra roca y quedó inconsciente.

-Y eso fue por mi comida- finalizó el peli-rosa mientras se retiraba dejando a los asaltantes inconscientes y regresaba por su bicicleta. Esta estaba bastante dañada y con la llanta delantera doblada, lo cual hiso que Natsu soltara un suspiro de resignación.

Mientras recogía la bicicleta vio como varias patrullas llegaron a donde se había estrellado la camioneta y proseguirán a realizar el arresto.

Natsu enderezó todo lo posible la llanta delantera, se colocó nuevamente sus audífonos, que al parecer aun funcionaba el reproductor de su celular y subiéndose a la bici tomo rumbo al Banco de nuevo.

Cuando llegó vio a todo un equipo de oficiales que investigaban la escena y tomaban testimonios a los que estaban dentro del Banco.

Sin tratar de llamar la atención el peli-rosa buscaba en el suelo cualquier cosa de sus compras que se hubiera salvado. Pero al parecer lo único que quedaba eran 2 paquetes de comida instantánea, el resto había sido esparcido por toda la calle quedando inservibles y/o fueron tomadas por peatones que pasaban por el lugar.

Resignado tomó esos dos paquetes de comida pre-preparada y volvió a su dormitorio.

Dejó su bicicleta en el estacionamiento del edificio y justo en el momento de bajarse, está se partió del eje delantero y la llanta cayó al igual que la bici.

El peli-rosa estaba cansado, hambriento, dolorido y tan molesto que sólo dejó ahí la bicicleta tirada y se dirigió a las escaleras. Lo único que quería en ese momento era que su mal día acabará.

Subió hasta el cuarto piso y sacando la llave de su bolsillo abrió la puerta de su dormitorio que se describiría mejor como un espacioso departamento.

Al entrar sintió una fría corriente de aire la cual no era normal ya que estaban en pleno verano.

-¿Deje el aire acondicionado encendido?- se preguntó a sí mismo.

Entró y cerró la puerta detrás de él, pasó el pequeño pasillo y llegó a la cocina donde dejó los dos paquetes de comida y se dirigió a la sala a buscar el control del aire acondicionado.

Entonces noto algo más, un discreto pero inconfundible olor a flores, rosas para ser más específico, pero a la vez notaba algo más familiar en ese aroma.

Comenzó a oler más el aire a su alrededor, quería encontrar la fuente de ese aroma y fue en ese entonces cuando tuvo la sensación de ser observado. La sensación venía de su espalda por lo que volteó de inmediato y entonces confirmó que no estaba sólo.

Natsu desenfundo su pistola y la apuntó a la silueta, pero antes de lograrlo una sigilosa y afilada cuchilla impacto en justamente en el orificio de salida de la bala por lo que no podía disparar sin que su misma mano se dañe.

Aun así mantuvo apuntando con mirada fija en aquella figura que se acercaba lentamente.

-Creí que no serías capaz de detectarse tan fácil- dijo una voz femenina con un tono suave y calmado.

Fue en ese momento en el que reconoció a la persona que estaba frente a él.

-¿Qué haces aquí y cómo entraste?- pregunto el peli-rosa aún sin bajar su arma.

-La última vez que estuve aquí recuerdo que fuiste más hospitalario-

-La última vez no me asechabas por la espalda-

-Si quisiera hacerte daño, ya estarías agonizando-

Lentamente aquella chica se acercó al peli-rosa mostrándose por completo.

Era una chica delgada y alta, cabellera larga y negra, su piel era bastante clara casi blanca y vestía con un extraño traje negro de una sola pieza que se ajustaba bastante bien a sus curvas.

La chica tomó lentamente la cuchilla incrustada en la pistola de Natsu y la retiró de un jalón.

-Así que... ¿seguirás apuntándome o serás un buen chico con tu linda invitada?- dijo al mismo tiempo que guardó la cuchilla en uno de los muchos compartimentos de su cinturón, -por cierto, note que tenías tus relojes con una hora de retraso, me tome la libertad de ponerlos a la hora correcta por ti-.

Natsu suspiro fuertemente y bajo su arma.

-Bien, puedes quedarte, pero no vayas a intentar nada raro Ultear- con esa última advertencia volvió a guardar su arma en su funda.

-Puedes prender la luz de la sala y sentarte en uno de los bancos que hay, traeré el botiquín y te curare esas heridas- dijo Natsu.

-¿Umm?, ¿cómo sabes que estoy herida?- dijo un poco impresionada.

-Porque hueles un poco a sangre- dijo mientras se dirigía por el botiquín de primeros auxilios.

Después de un momento Ultear había dejado todas sus armas en una mesita de la misma sala y estaba sentada en un pequeño banco con la espalda descubierta.

Mientras tanto, Natsu había traído el botiquín, un par de toallas y un tazón con agua caliente.

Después se sentó en otro banco detrás de ella y vio sus heridas, tenía un par de moretones y varias pequeñas y medianas cortadas, así que tomó un algodón y comenzó a lavar y desinfectar las heridas.

-Esto puede que duela bastante- dijo el peli-rosa a la pelinegra.

-No creo que duela más que cuando me las hice- dijo con confianza la chica.

 **Un momento más tarde...**

-Retiró lo dicho, duele bastante- se quejaba la mujer mientras aguantaba el dolor.

-lo siento, pero no puedo dejar estas heridas abiertas- se disculpaba mientas suturaba las heridas con aguja e hilo.

Tal vez no sea capaz de siquiera asistir a un estudiante de Médica, pero era perfectamente capaz de aplicar primeros auxilios a heridas como estas.

-Entonces... ¿me vas a decir?- pregunto el chico.

-¿Hee?, ¿decir qué?-

-¿Cómo te hiciste estas heridas?, estas marcas son de cuchilla, y se supone que tu traje es casi tan resistente como mi uniforme-

-Son sólo unos percances que tuve en mi último trabajo, y no, no puedo decirte de que trataba ese trabajó-

-Déjame adivina, "Es confidencial", de seguro de infiltrarse en cierto lugar a robar cierta información- dijo con un tono de burla.

-¿Qué puedo decir?, es mi trabajo-

-Sí, y esto es lo que pasa cuando te descubren-

-No te preocupes tanto por mí, puedo lidiar con cosas como estas, ¡Auu!- se volví a quejar.

-Si pudieras lidiar con cosas así, nunca nos hubiéramos conocido- dijo Natsu al cortar el último hilo.

-Bien, ya termine- le indicó a la chica, -te preparare el baño-

-Espera- Ultear se volteó y sujeto a Natsu antes de que se marchará.

-¿He? ¿Qué suce…?- ni logró completar su frase ya que al momento de voltear lo que vio lo dejó sin palabras.

El traje especial de Ultear era de una sola pieza que sólo se cierra con un cierre de frente, así que cuando ella se descubrió la espalda también quedó con el pecho al descubierto.

Lo único que impedía tener su pecho completamente descubierto era su cabello, ya que este era lo suficiente largo que podía cubrir sus grandes atributos, pero aun así se veían gran parte de ellos.

-Es tu turno- dijo la pelinegra.

-¿Mi turno?-

-Sí, tú me curaste, ahora yo te curare-

-No… no es necesario, yo estoy bien- Natsu hablaba de forma muy nerviosa.

-Si claro, y toda esa metralla en tu espalda y la herida en tu frente son de adorno-

Ultear forzó a Natsu a sentarse y descubrirse el torso entero.

La espalda de Natsu estaba cubierta por moretones, puede que su uniforme pueda evitar ser perforado, pero obviamente la fuerza del impacto no desaparece. Y además de moretones, había 3 pedazos de metal que lograron traspasar el uniforme y se incrustaron en la piel del peli-rosa.

-Pero ¿qué rayos te paso?- pregunto la pelinegra.

-Sólo fue un mal día que incluye choques en bicicleta, 3 asaltantes, un robo al Banco, una granada y un choque en camioneta- respondió con tranquilidad.

-Valla eso si es más que una un mal día-

Ultear tomó una toalla y la remojo en el agua caliente y comenzó a lavar con cuidado la espalda del peli-rosa.

Lo hacía con delicadeza y tratando de no presionar las manchas moradas. Después procedió a extraer las esquirlas con un par de pisas y suturó con un par de puntos.

-¿Por qué volviste?- pregunto el chico.

-¿Acaso te molestó la visita?, estoy segura de que cualquier otro chico agradecería encontrarse con una hermosa chica solos en su dormitorio- contestó la chica al mismo tiempo que tomaba una pomada para los golpes y la frotaba en la espalda de Natsu.

-Quiero decir que la última vez te fuiste sin siquiera avisar-

Ultear empezó a expandir la pomada con sus propias manos.

-Aquella vez no podía permanecer mucho tiempo, debía cumplir con un tiempo límite. Además, tú y yo pertenecemos a distintos mundos, tú eres un Fairy, y yo…-

-Una agente Grimoire Heart- completo el peli-rosa.

La pelinegra se quedó callada un momento antes de continuar.

-Entonces si lo sabías- el chico sólo asintió con la cabeza, -entonces sabes bien lo peligroso que es para ambos el estar cerca uno del otro-

-Y aun así volviste-

-Bueno, termine una misión no muy lejos de esta ciudad, y estaba bastante cansada, sin mencionar estaba herida y no puedo ir a ningún lugar público, así que pensé que podría pasar la noche aquí- dijo la pelinegra de forma muy tranquila, -además, te estuve investigando y creo que puedo confiar en ti-

-Espera, ¿me estuviste investigando?- pregunto un poco exaltado.

-Obtener información es mi trabajo, además eres una persona muy interesante-

-¿Te parezco interesante?-

-Sí, aunque misterioso sería más correcto para describirte- en este punto Ultear ya había terminado de tratar la espalda de Natsu.

-Debes haberte equivocado de persona, puede que sea un Fairy, pero fuera de eso no soy más que un estudiante de preparatoria como cualquiera- contestó un poco nervioso al ver que Ultear se paró y se colocó frente a él para ver la herida de su frente.

Natsu cerró los ojos de inmediato para no ver a la chica con el torso descubierto. Después ella aplicó desinfectante en la herida.

-En verdad eres demasiado tímido- decía entre risas, -cualquier otro ya habría tratado de hacerme algo pervertido, pero tú te esfuerzas por no hacerlo y actúas como si nunca hubieras visto a una mujer desnuda, apresar de todo lo que me hiciste la última vez que estuve aquí- eso último lo dijo con voz muy coqueta.

-¡Yo nunca te hice algo así!- respondió de forma muy exaltada, -lo que hice aquella vez sólo fue para…- antes de poder terminar sintió una presión en sus labios que le impidió seguir hablando.

-Ya lo sé, es por eso que confió en ti- Ultear dijo a la vez que presionaba su dedo índice a la boca del peli-rosa.

-Ya puedes abrir los ojos-

Natsu obedeció y al abrir los ojos volvió a ver a la hermosa chica de cabello negro y piel blanca frente a él, aún con su pecho solo cubierto por su largo cabello.

El peli-rosa se puso de pie tratando de no mirar fijamente a la mujer, pero sorpresivamente ella lo sujeto del brazo y lo guió hasta el baño.

-Espera Ultear, ¿qué piensas hacer?- dijo un poco alarmado.

-¿De qué hablas?, tomaremos un baño justos- dijo bastante animada la pelinegra, pero por otra parte el peli-rosa…

-¿Heee?, ¿juntos?-

-Presupuesto, es algo normal en este país ¿no?, además, con estas heridas es muy difícil bañarse apropiadamente, así que yo lavare tu espalda y tú tendrás que lavar la mía, ¿de acuerdo?-

-Yo… no… quiero decir...- la boca de Natsu sólo decía incoherencias pero por otra parte _-¡Acepta imbécil!-_ gritaba su mente.

-De acuerdo- fue lo que salió de la boca del peli-rosa, y sin resistirse más, acompañó a la pelinegra hasta el baño.

Ambos entraron al baño y se desvistieron estando de espaldas. Colocaron sus ropas en la lavadora.

Después ambos pasaron a la parte trasera del baño donde se encontraba la regadera y un "Ofuro". (Ofuro: tina amplia estilo japonés que se caracteriza por ser más profunda)

Ambos tomaron una ducha lavando completamente sus cuerpos, en especial Natsu que fue empapado por agua salada. Y al final tal y como dijo Ultear, ambos lavaron la espalda del otro con demasiada cautela mientas estaban sentados en unos pequeños asientos para el baño.

En todo momento hubo una especie de incomodidad por parte de ambos que trataban de evitar con charlas simples.

Primero fue Natsu quien lavó la espalda de Ultear. Y por más que intentó, le fue imposible no ver con un poco de perversión a la pelinegra, y como no hacerlo al poder apreciar toda su espalda descubierta, en la cual había un peculiar tatuaje en forma de corazón con espinas en su parte baja, tenía una esbelta y firme cintura y al ver más abajo era capaz de apreciar el bien proporcionado trasero de la pelinegra. No tardó nada en notar como su respiración aceleraba y su ritmo cardíaco incrementaba al igual que otra cosa.

Aun así, el peli-rosa se enfocó en lavar con cuidado la herida espalda de Ultear.

Natsu al terminar de lavar la espalda de Ultear, se dio la vuelta para que fuera su turno.

-Sabes, sin contar todos estos moretones y cicatrices, tienes una espalda muy bien trabajada- mencionó la pelinegra mientras frotaba cada rincón de la espalda del peli-rosa con una esponja para el cuerpo.

-Bueno, es obligatorio hacer 5 horas de entrenamiento a la semana para cualquier Fairy de asalto-, respondió el peli-rosa, -aunque yo hago cerca de 15-

-Vaya, con un cuerpo así debes de ser popular entre las chicas- dijo en tono burlón

-La verdad es que no tengo una buena reputación por así decirlo- dijo un poco apenado por el asunto.

-Cierto, el incidente de hace medio año, leí el expediente y la mitad de lo que dice no tiene sentido- interrumpió Ultear.

-Espera, el expediente oficial fue algo confidencial, ¿cómo accediste a él?- al parecer estaba algo extrañado.

-Accedí a los informes cuando realizaba la investigación sobre ti, pero tus expedientes tienen más preguntas que respuestas, no sólo es ese incidente, sino también la puntuación de tu prueba de ingreso, estudios médicos, o cualquier cosa relacionada antes de la primaria sigue siendo un...-

-¡Basta!- alzó la voz y la pelinegra quedó desconcertada, -por favor para, el sólo pensar en eso me da jaqueca- inmediato su tono cambio a uno más suave como si quisiera disculparse.

-¿Te molesta hablar de eso?-

-No, digo sí, quiero decir... Ahh- dio un pequeño suspiro, -es sólo que hay cosas que me gustaría mantener en secreto, por qué ni siquiera yo las puedo explicar-

Hubo un momento incómodo de silencio mientras sólo se escuchaba el agua de la regadera caer.

-Lo siento- fue lo únicos que dijo la pelinegra, después sólo siguió lavando la espalda del peli-rosa.

El resto del baño fue silencioso e incómodo, y en cuanto Ultear terminó con la espalda de Natsu, él salió del baño. Ultear quería usar el Ofuro, así que se quedó un tiempo más.

Un poco más de media hora después, la pelinegra salió del baño con una toalla que cubría desde su pecho hasta sus muslos.

Ella vio a Natsu ya vestido con una playera amarilla y unos pantalones cortos de color café.

-Te preparé una habitación y deje algo de ropa sobre la cama, ve a vestirte mientras preparo algo de comer- dijo con actitud calmada mientras estaba en la cocina.

Cuando Ultear salió de la habitación vestía una playera bastante holgada para no lastimar su espalda de color morado y un short deportivo que dejaba sus piernas al descubierto.

En una pequeña mesa circular, estaban servidos dos platos con arroz y dos más con una pechuga empanizada acompañada con una ensalada de lechuga y jitomate.

-Por favor toma asiento- dijo Natsu mientras llevaba una jarra de agua de limón y vasos.

Ultear se sentó en una de las sillas y espero hasta que el peli-rosa hiciera lo mismo.

-Lamento que sea algo simple, pero estaré un poco justo de ingresos está semana- mencionó Natsu.

-No te preocupes, es más de lo que podría pedir-

-ITADAKINASU- ambos dijeron al unísono y procedieron a consumir los alimentos.

El ambiente era muy tranquilo, cosa que disfrutaba Ultear, mientras que Natsu disfrutaba el hecho de comer en compañía.

-Dime, ¿Cómo conseguiste este departamento tan amplio?- pregunto la pelinegra para amenizar el ambiente.

-Pues, fue la que tenía la renta más barata, así que hice el contrato sin siquiera haberla visto por dentro- en estos momentos Ultear estaba confundida por lo que dijo Natsu, -la verdad me sorprendí bastante al ver que era muy espaciosa por lo que pensé que era un error de administración, pero resulta que es barato por una ridícula superstición-

-¿Superstición?- Preguntó Ultear que comía al mismísimo tiempo que prestaba atención.

-Sí, resulta que este es el 4° edificio que fue construido y fue para albergar a al menos 4 estudiantes que decidieran compartir la renta, pero en este país se tiene la creencia que el número 4 atrae la muerte- pauso al hablar el peli-rosa mientras llevaba más comida a su boca.

Por otra parte, Ultear trataba de contener la risa ya que le parecía ridícula la idea que personas le temen a algo tan ridículo como un número.

-No es broma, por el hecho de ser el 4° edificio ahuyenta a muchos supersticiosos, eso y el hecho de que la mayoría de los que se han hospedado en este edificio fueron estudiantes de Asalto que murieron en misiones de alto riesgo, así que cuando nadie rentaba bajaron bastante los precios pero aun así soy el único residente de todo el edificio y es el más barato ya que es el 4° departamento del 4° piso del 4° edificio-

-Valla, y ¿por qué tu no le temes a esa superstición?, a juzgar por tu suerte puede que la muerte te aseche esperando que te descuides-

-Ja, como si dejara que mi destino fuera controlado por una ridícula creencia- dijo con confianza el peli-rosa.

El tiempo siguió avanzando rápidamente, y como si fuera algo cotidiano ambos jóvenes continuaron comiendo y platicando entre ellos con gran naturalidad, claro que en ningún momento tocaron temas más personales que involucraran o tuvieran relación a su vida "laboral", simplemente conversaban como dos personas con vidas normales lo harían.

Al terminar de comer habían dado las 7:00 p.m. y ambos se sentaron en el sillón y como un par de buenos amigos comenzaron a jugar con la consola de videojuegos, donde ambos eran un par de cazadores en un mundo lleno de criaturas y monstruos gigantes. De alguna forma se sentían realmente cómodos uno en compañía del otro.

Y con forme el día acababa, también lo hacían las energías de sus cuerpos, por lo que entradas las 10:00 p.m. ambos se dirigieron a dormir.

Natsu entro a su cuarto y cuidando su espalda se metió entre las cobijas de su cama, pero al poco tiempo se percató de que algo no estaba bien.

-Espera un momento, ¿Qué haces en mi cama?- pregunto exaltado y nervioso el peli-rosa al percatarse de que Ultear entro a su habitación y se coló junto con él en su cama, sin mencionar que se apegó demasiado al brazo de Natsu.

-¿Qué tiene de malo?, si ya nos bañamos juntos no creo que haya inconveniente con dormir en la misma cama ¿o sí?- fue la excusa de la pelinegra, -además, de esta forma podrías ayudarme de inmediato si mis heridas se abren mientas duermo-

La verdad es que a Natsu no le quedaban ni energías para llevarle la contraria a Ultear, así que dejando su nerviosismo de lado, accedió al capricho de la chica y solo se despido deseándole buenas noches.

-Que descanses bien y no intentes nada raro- dijo Natsu.

-Que duermas bien y te digo lo mismo- dijo Ultear.

Después de eso, ambos cayeron rendidos ante el cansancio de un largo y agotador día.

 **Continuara…**

 **Primero que nada quiero disculparme por el retraso, llevo trabajando en este capítulo desde que lance el anterior, pero por ciertas causas tardo demasiado a lo planeado.**

 **Segundo, un enorme agradecimiento a los que se tomaron el tiempo de leer el capítulo y también a los que dejaron un comentario y/u opinión. Realmente me escuchar su opinión.**

 **Por ultimo espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo y me esforzaré por sacar lo más pronto posible el siguiente, pero no prometo nada ya que busco no tratar de ser predecible en la trama.**

 **Hasta la Próxima**


	3. Búsqueda y confianza

**Búsqueda y confianza**

Nombre: Erza Scarlet

Edad: 18 años

Ocupación: Estudiante de preparatoria – Presidenta del consejo estudiantil.

Instituto: Fairy Line

Especialidad: Asalto

Nombre clave: Titania.

POV

Regresaba bastante cansado de una misión, de hecho, hoy había tenido tres misiones de rango C.

-Odio estas misiones de rango C, mientras más rápido recupere mi rango mejor- Murmuraba mientras caminaba por una avenida rumbo a mi departamento.

No me agradan las misiones de rango C por simples razones: son aburridas, no se ganan suficientes créditos y la paga también es poca.

Si hubiera asistido a clases hoy hubiera tenido más créditos que juntando estas 3 misiones. Desgraciadamente necesitaba dinero está semana, así que no tuve muchas opciones.

Revisar el inventario del almacén de municiones, revisar el nivel de los extintores de fuego de todos los edificios del Instituto y vigilar que una transacción entre dos importantes hombres de negocio se llevara al cabo sin ningún problema. Como dije simples pero aburridas.

Regresaba de esta última a pie ya que la misión no incluía el trasporte, además de que no me podía dar el lujo de tomar un taxi. Así que mientras escuchaba mi reproductor de música de mi celular y comía un par de donas que compre en el camino, recorría el trayecto de 4 km hasta mi dormitorio.

Eran pasadas de las 10:00 p.m. y a estas horas está parte de la ciudad parece vacía.

Me faltaba apenas 1 km para llegar a los dormitorios cuando algo llamó mi atención.

En la calle había un peculiar aroma a sangre. No podía equivocarme, siempre he tenido unos muy buenos sentidos, además de que la sangre tiene un olor muy particular.

Comencé a buscar el origen de seré aroma, fue en ese momento que preste más atención a mi alrededor y note algo más, si enfocada mi vista a la distancia habían varios escombros de parecía una motocicleta deportiva, pero no había señales de ambulancias o patrullas.

Antes de dirigirme a buscar los restos de la moto, vi unas manchas rojas en la calle. Era la sangre que percibí, además parecían esparcidas en diagonal, como si alguien con grandes heridas se arrastrará por el asfalto.

Seguí el rastro hasta un callejón varios metros adelante. Era un callejón poco iluminado y antes de acercarme lo suficiente escuche un chillido dentro de callejón seguido por un gato negro que salió corriendo de ahí.

Esta parte de la ciudad apenas se construyó, y como en muchos edificios departamentales tienen callejones con contenedores de basura. Es normal encontrar gatos que buscan algo en la basura, pero como he dicho, aún no hay residentes en esta zona, por lo que no hay razón para que gatos callejeros busquen desperdicios.

Además, a ese gato le debió asustar algo, eso hizo ponerme alerta por qué si algo he aprendido de películas y juegos de terror, es que nada bueno les pasa a los que siguen rastros de sangre a lugares oscuros. Pero yo soy un Fairy, enfrentar peligros y dirigirse a trampas es parte del oficio.

Lentamente entre al callejón, no parecía haber nada aparentemente a excepción de un gran contenedor de basura cerrado. En cuanto al rastro de sangre, seguía hasta la parte trasera del contenedor.

Seguí avanzando lentamente, tenía que verificar si había alguien al final del rastro. Pero al mismo tiempo que me acercaba sentía que algo no andaba bien, como si un sexto sentido me gritara que corro peligro y que algo me saltará encima cuando menos lo espere, pero hice esos pensamientos de lado y me asomé detrás del contenedor.

No había nadie, por un momento pensé que me encontraría a una persona moribunda o algo así, pero el rastro de sangre terminaba justo a ahí.

-Algo no está bien- me dije a mi mismo. Tal vez no vea más rastros, pero mi olfato no me engaña, el olor a sangre es inmenso aquí.

Por último decidí revisar dentro del contenedor, sólo esperaba que no me atacara algún gato. Aunque si hubiese sabido lo que pararía, hubiera preferido un gato.

Al abrir la tapa del contenedor sentí una fuerza pasar a sólo un par de centímetros de mi rostro acompañando de un estruendoso ruido.

Solté la tapa y retrocedí por reflejo.

Tal vez relacione un poco tarde, pero sin dudas eso fue una bala de bajo calibre, alguien dentro del contenedor me disparó.

Desenfundé mi pistola y nuevamente me acerqué silenciosamente, como pude tomé el contenedor y lo voltee para obligar a quien esté dentro a salir.

Cuando voltee el contenedor salió rodando un sujeto bastante delgado a mi parecer y usaba un traje y casco de motociclista.

Apunte mi arma hacia él y grite, -¡no te muevas!-, después me si cuenta lo estúpido que fue decir eso.

Este sujeto no podía moverse literalmente, apenas y luchaba por ponerse de cuclillas mientras presionaba su abdomen con fuerza.

Vi que su arma cayó a un lado, era una pistola pequeña y compacta, no reconocí el modelo, pero ya vi su poder de fuego para saber que es letal.

Después volví a centrar mi atención al sujeto, note varias rasgaduras en su traje y que el visor del casco estaba quebrado, pero además de eso note una pequeña herida debajo de su hombro izquierdo que sangraba, tal vez se incrustó algún escombro.

Pero lo que más me intrigaba era el que si esta persona acaba de tener un accidente en motocicleta ¿por qué se esconde en un contenedor de basura dentro de un callejón con un arma?, definitivamente había algo raro.

-Oye. ¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunte algo preocupado a alguien que me acaba de disparar. Pero no obtuve respuesta.

Guardé mi pistola y me le acerqué lentamente hasta tocar su hombro con intención de darle la vuelta y mirarlo de frente.

-¿Qué fue lo que te sucedió? - Volví a preguntar, pero esta vez hubo una respuesta no muy agradable.

El sujeto saco una cuchilla y me atacó nuevamente. Yo solamente retrocedí un poco y bloquee su ataque, la verdad ya me esperaba algo así.

Con poco esfuerzo lo derribe y está vez quedó con la espalda en el suelo. Esta vez tuve una mejor vista de su estado.

Mientras con su mano izquierda mantenía una cuchilla apuntándome en señal de advertencia, con la derecha seguía presionando su estómago. Parece que sangraba demasiado, posiblemente tenía una hemorragia ya que perdía mucha sangre.

Busqué dentro de las bolsas de mi saco un pequeño botiquín de bolsillo mientras el sujeto seguía a la defensiva. Por alguna razón me ve como una amenaza.

-Tranquilo, mira- dije mostrando el botiquín y sacando un sobre, -es un coagulante, detendrá el sangrado- extendí mi brazo con el sobre y él, aunque algo dudoso, tomó el sobre y lo aplicó por debajo de la chaqueta. Creo que por fin entendió que trató de ayudarlo.

Él volvió a guardar la cuchilla y se arrastró para apoyarse en la pared y ponerse de pie. Yo sólo lo veía, quería darle espacio para que no me volviera a atacar, pero al verlo que se volvía a caer decidí tomar su brazo izquierdo y pasarlo sobre mi cuello y hombros para que se pudiera apoyar en mí.

-No te preocupes, llamaré a una ambulancia- dije mientras lentamente salíamos del callejón.

Al parecer su actitud había cambiado a una más accesible, al menos no parecía con ganas de atacarme de nuevo.

Saqué mi celular para llamar una ambulancia, necesitaba atención de inmediato, pero gracias a mi mala suerte, lo último que vi en la pantalla de mi celular fue un mensaje que decía " Batería agotada, apagado forzado", después la pantalla quedó en negro.

Tal vez no lo cargué desde ayer, tal vez lo use todo el día mientras buscaba misiones y tal vez deje el reproductor de música mientras realizaba éstas. Así que me pregunto: ¿por qué no duró un mísero minuto más?

Salimos del callejón, tal vez llegaríamos a tiempo al hospital, tal vez si lo cargó y corro pero eso podría hacer que sus heridas empeoren.

Tal vez, si la motocicleta no está tan dañada podría usarla. Como era la mejor opción, decidí escoger esa.

Caminamos entre en la desolada calle hasta que por fin llegamos a la motocicleta. Esta estaba bastante dañada, la llanta delantera parecía haber explotado, el asiento se despedazó y el tanque de combustible estaba quebrado. No tenía fuga de combustible de milagro, pero en ese estado no llegaríamos muy lejos.

Esto estaba mal, muy mal, notaba como él se apoyaba en mi cada vez más, sus fuerzas se agotaban al igual que mis ideas.

De pronto, como una pequeña luz de esperanzas logré notar una tenue luz que se acercaba rápidamente, definitivamente era un vehículo.

Trate de hacer señas con una mano sin soltar al herido motociclista y pareció funcionar, el vehículo parecía detenerse ya cuando quedaba poca distancia.

Era un carro negro, dentro de él parecía haber sólo dos personas y se detuvo a unos metros de distancia.

Trate de acercarme al vehículo, pero me di cuenta de que el motociclista no quiso moverse, se quedó rígido, como si no quisiera acercarse al auto.

Del vehículo salieron dos hombres vestidos de traje formal, algo robustos y uno de ellos con el cabello rapado.

Lo normal sería que se detuvieran a un lado del camino y preguntaran que sucedía, no parar el auto y salir de él.

El sujeto con el cabello rapado llevó su mano izquierda a su oreja, parece que tenía una especie de comunicador.

-Aquí equipo 2, encontramos al objetivo, hay un civil involucrado..., entiendo- después el sujeto miró a su compañero y ambos asintieron con la cabeza. Ese sentimiento de peligro regreso más fuerte que antes, las cosas se iban a poner feas.

Ambos sujetos metieron sus manos a sus sacos y mis sospechas se confirmaron, ambos sacaron un par se pistolas, y tengo la sospecha que no son de los que pregunta antes de disparar.

Mis sentidos se dispararon, un par de armas nos apuntaban a mí y al motociclista. Giré y trate de cubrirlo, cambié la mano con la que lo sujetaba para poder sacar mi Beretta.

Oí dos disparos, y después sentí dos impactos en mi espalda, en ese momento di gracias a los dioses por qué mi uniforme sea a prueba de balas, pero aun así, los impactos me desequilibraron y comencé a caer junto al motociclista.

Logre desenfundar mi pistola y mientras caía gire y apunte. A veces siento como si mi alrededor se moviera más lento cuando mi adrenalina se eleva de golpe, así que cuando voltee logre ver un segundo par de balas que esta vez pasarían apenas rozando mi pecho al igual que vi las caras de ambos cuando saque mi arma.

Apuesto que ninguno esperaba que yo tuviera un arma, así que aproveche ese momento de confusión para apuntar y disparar. Y apuesto que tampoco esperaban que yo tuviera buena puntería.

Hice dos disparos consecutivos antes de caer por completo, una bala impacto en la parte baja del muslo del sujeto rapado mientras la otra en la pantorrilla de su compañero. Eso bastó para que ambos cayeran y soltaran sus armas.

En cuánto a mí y el motociclista, yo caí sobre mi costado derecho, pero él cayó como un saco y su casco se quebró más de lo que ya estaba.

Me puse de pie, enfundé mi pistola y rápidamente corrí hacia los sujetos que nos dispararon. Quien recibió la bala en la pantorrilla se retórica de dolor en el suelo, mientras el que la recibió en el muslo, él logró ponerse de pie y trató de recuperar su arma que cayó a cerca de él.

A él fue a quien me dirigí primero, antes de que volviera a apuntarme le di un buen golpe en el rostro y volvió a caer, así que antes que volviera a intentar algo lo inmovilice apoyando mi rodilla en uno de sus hombros y doblándole el otro brazo por detrás de la espalda.

-Ahora, ¿me dirás quién te envió o embarraré tu rostro contra el pavimento hasta la inconsciencia?- fue lo que le dije.

Es difícil ser un Fairy y jamás recibir amenazas de venganza de aquellos a los solemos detener o arrestar, especialmente en Asalto, pero rara vez estos se cumplen. Y en mi caso sería la primera vez.

¿O por qué otro motivo estos sujetos llegaron a dispararme teniendo pinta de asesinos contratados?

-Tienes agallas niño, pero no eres nada intimidante-

Tomé su cráneo con mi mano libre y lo estrelle contra el pavimento y el cual hizo un peculiar sonido.

¡CRACK! Creo que le rompí la nariz

-Creo que no entendiste mi pregunta, ¿quién los mando?- Doble más su brazo y tire de su cabello.

Después de un día bastante estresante no estaba de buen humor, así que no tenía ni la más mínima intensión de ser amable.

-No tienes idea en lo que te involucras-

¡CRACK! Volví a estrellarlo contra el suelo.

-Si lo supiera no estaría preguntando- esta vez creo que me sobre pase un poco ya que lo dejé inconsciente.

Me puse de pie, me acerqué al sujeto que sujetaba su pantorrilla perforada con mucho dolor y pisé con fuerza la zona donde mi bala atravesó.

-¡Aaaaaa!- gritó con fuerza.

-A ti sólo te lo preguntaré una vez-

Pude ver su mirada hacia mí, parecía entender que hablaba en serio.

-¿Quién les pagó por matarme?- pregunté poniendo más fuerza en mi pie.

-¡Aaaaaa!- gritó de dolor.

La verdad esperaba un poco más de aguante, ya no hacen a los matones como antes.

-¡Basta!, ¡No vinimos por ti!- fue lo que dijo.

-¿He?-

-Nuestro jefe nos mandó a recuperar los archivos que él robó- apuntó con la mirada al malherido motociclista.

- _Un momento, ¿acaso he estado ayudando a un ladrón?_ \- fué lo que cruzó por mi cabeza, además, eso explicaría por qué disparo cuando abrí el contenedor de basura, pero...

-Ladrón o no ustedes trataron de asesinarnos-

-Fueron nuestras órdenes, no podía haber testigos- eso me afirmó que si eran matones pagados.

-¡Aaaaaa!- volví a pisar su pantorrilla herida.

-No responderte mi pregunta-

-No puedo, si te digo seré hombre muerto, como aquellos que se meten en sus asuntos- eso último lo dijo con tono de amenaza.

Resignado le di un puñetazo que basto para dejarlo inconsciente, y posiblemente con una contusión.

Voltee a ver al motociclista que seguía tirado sobre el pavimento inmóvil.

En ese momento quería golpearme a mí mismo por la situación en la que me metí.

-¿Qué hago?, ¿Qué hago?- repetía en mi cabeza.

Él necesitaba atención médica urgente, pero si lo llevó a un hospital me culparían por complicidad en un delito de robo por no notificar a las autoridades de forma inmediata. Pero si lo llevaba a un hospital estos tipos también podrían buscarlo ahí.

Pero lo peor de todo es que si alguien se entera de esto podrían sumarlo a mi caso anterior y no sólo mi reputación como Fairy quedaría peor de lo que ya está. Esta vez no sólo me podrían expulsarían, podrían arrestarme.

Tal vez lo mejor sería irme y fingir que no vi nada...

¡PERO QUE DEMONIOS PIENSO! Una persona necesita mi ayuda y es mi deber dársela, ladrón o no debe ser auxiliado.

Regrese a su lado, note que había dejado de relacionar, eso me preocupo, así que como pude traté de quitarle el caso, pero cuando lo logre me lleve la mayor sorpresa del día.

Al parecer él no era "él", era "ella", era una mujer, y bastante bella en mi opinión quien estaba debajo del casco.

Tenía una piel bastante clara, casi blanca, pero esta era manchada por roja sangre de una de una herida en su frente. También tenía un cabello largo y negro que se escondía dentro de su chaqueta, la cual me había impedido analizar más detenidamente su fisionomía.

De una forma me entró cierto nerviosismo al enterarme de que era una hermosa chica, pero aun así manejaba el asunto de manera sería.

Percibí su pulso y respiración, sólo estaba inconsciente, así que la cargué sobre mis brazos e hice lo más estúpido y único que se me ocurrió, robé el auto de los matones y conduje hasta mi departamento.

Fin POV

El peli-rosa llamado Natsu entró a su departamento con mucha dificultad ya que cargaba a la pelinegra en sus brazos.

Después de conducir a una distancia relativamente cerca de su departamento, saco a la chica del auto, limpio toda evidencia de sí mismo y dejando el auto en neutral lo empujó a una pendiente en la que se estrelló en un muro de contención. Todo para evitar que lo rastrean o relacionaran lo con Fairy Line.

El resto del camino él cargó a la chica hasta su edificio y subió las escaleras hasta su departamento.

Una vez dentro del departamento recostó a la chica en la cama de una de las habitaciones y busco su maletín de primeros auxilios.

Primero abrió y retiró la gruesa chaqueta, noto que era bastante esbelta y usaba un peculiar traje de una pieza, pero no se dio tiempo de analizar detenidamente su anatomía.

Vio la herida en la parte alta abdomen y parecía que ya se había detenido el sangrado pero aun así él debía analizarla. Bajó el cierre que mantenía cerrado el traje y con el debido respeto la desvistió.

La chica quedó casi desnuda, al parecer sólo tenía puestas unas bragas negras y cubrepesones blancos, es decir que no llevará brasier.

Todo su cuerpo estaba herido, moretones, response y cortadas, pero solo se enfocó en una, la que estaba arriba del abdomen de su lado izquierdo.

Inspeccionado la herida Natsu vio que su costilla estaba desaliñada y un fragmento metálico se asomaba.

Tomó las pinzas del botiquín y reabriendo la herida sacó el fragmento metálico. Tenía aspecto puntiagudo y Natsu lo reconoció de inmediato, una bala de bajo calibre había impactado en su costilla y la había roto.

Para suerte de la mujer no había ninguna hemorragia interna. Así que Natsu sólo reacomodo la costilla y cerró la herida. Después lavó el cuerpo de la chica con una esponja, aplicó desinfectante en las heridas menores y aplicó un ungüento en los moretones que estaban en todo su cuerpo. Por último vendo toda la zona baja del tórax, brazos y piernas.

En este punto el peli-rosa estaba más calmado, la chica parecía más estable y fuera de riesgo apresar de haber perdido bastante sangre.

En este momento la preocupación de tener a una chica mal herida en su departamento disminuía, pero al mismo tiempo aumentaba la preocupación de tener a una chica semidesnuda en su departamento.

El chico rápidamente comenzó a buscar ropa que pudiera quedarle. Tomó un short deportivo azul y una playera roja, pero cuando estaba a punto de colocarle la playera recordó que aún tenía una herida en la parte de atrás de su hombro.

Con mucho cuidado le dio vuelta a su cuerpo y de la misma forma en que saco la bala sacó una esquirla de ahí. Le coló una gasa después de suturar la herida y volvió a tratar de ponerle la playera, no sin antes notar un tatuaje en la zona baja de su espalda, cuya forma era de un corazón echo de espinas moradas el cual se le hizo familiar a Natsu, pero no le dio importancia en ese momento y le colocó la playera.

Finalmente la tapó con una sábana, una cobija y se retiró de la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

El peli-rosa se dirigió al sillón y se desplomó en este, su día había sido tanto extraño como cansado, ni siquiera se dispuso a ir a su cama ya que el sueño le ganaba.

-En que lío te metiste esta vez Natsu- se dijo a si mismo antes de caer dormido.

… … … … …

Despertó en la mañana con mucha hambre y el cuello adolorido, pero antes de prepararse el desayuno fue a la habitación de su "invitada".

Al parecer ella aún dormía, así que se retiró sin molestarle, no sin antes tomar del suelo el traje cubierto de sangre para lavarlo, fue ahí cuando la curiosidad llegó, así que comenzó a registrar sus pertenencias.

Solo tenía su traje, la chaqueta, un cinturón con varios compartimentos y un par de botas para mujer, destacando que todo era de color negro.

El traje que era capaz de cubrir todo su cuerpo, tenía una textura extraña y era más pesado de lo que aparentaba, igual que el uniforme a prueba de balas de Natsu.

Además de una pistola tenía cuchillas, escondidas en sus botas, muñequeras y en un compartimento del cinturón.

La suela de las botas parecía estar diseñada para amortiguar el sonido.

Y en cuanto al cinturón, este tenía muchos artilugios como un pequeño gancho atado a una muy fina pero resistente cuerda, pequeñas cápsulas con dudoso contenido, herramientas para abrir cerraduras, un aerosol de humo, una diminuta cámara, una memoria USB y algunas otras extrañas cosas.

Estos no eran artículos de ningún ladrón común. Esto era equipo de espionaje avanzado.

Él sabía que meterse en asuntos de espionaje ya sea que estén dentro o fuera de la ley era muy complicado, así que tenía dos opciones, ver los archivos guardados en la memoria y meterse en más problemas, o poner de vuelta la memoria en su lugar e ignorar el hecho que es una espía.

Aun para un Fairy había limites en lo que se le permitía hacer, intervenir en asuntos de espionaje era ir demasiado lejos, ya sea enemigo o aliado del país.

Antes de que tomara su decisión logró percibir un muy tenue ruido a su espada. Volteo aún con el cinturón y memoria en las manos y visualizo a la hermosa chica pelinegra detrás de él la cual tenía una expresión de concentración con una pisca de asombro. Como un depredador que nota que su presa lo detectó.

Hubo un momento de silencio y quietud por parte de ambos, como si se analizarán completamente.

-Buenos... días?- fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir a Natsu.

-Devuelve esa memoria a su lugar- dijo la pelinegra y Natsu le devolvió el cinturón con la memoria a la mujer.

La chica tomó el cinturón al igual que su traje y sin decir nada se dirigió a la entrada del departamento.

-Espera, ¿a dónde crees que vas?-

-No es tu asunto- fue la cortante respuesta de la chica.

Natsu trató de ir detrás de ella, pero eso no fue necesario al ver que la mujer se desplomaba en el suelo.

-Tal vez no sea mi asunto, pero no pienso dejar que los esfuerzos por salvarte hayan sido en vano- Natsu le ayudó a levantarse, a pesar de que ella no quería ser ayudada.

-Suéltame, no necesito ayuda, menos de un hombre-

-Si claro, no me pareció ver eso la noche anterior cuando te saque de un contenedor de basura-

La chica a pesar de sus quejidos, no fue capaz de evitar que Natsu la sujetara y la llevará hasta el sillón a la fuerza.

-Yo no pedí tu ayuda- dijo con tono de rendición la chica.

-No, yo decidí hacerlo, al igual que decido no dejarte ir hasta que te recuperes-

La chica no entendía al peli-rosa, pero no tenía muchas opciones en su estado, así que decidió obedecerlo por el momento.

Natsu suspiró, sabía que en el momento que se distrajera ella escapara. Afortunadamente era sábado y no tenía compromisos, así que podía vigilará el fin de semana. Lo malo es que no tenía víveres en la cocina y debía ir a comprarlos.

-Escucha- Natsu llamó la atención de la chica, -debo salir a hacer unas compras y tal vez me tarde unos 30 minutos y apuesto que en el momento que me valla tratarlas de irte de nuevo-

-Valla, no sabía que fueras adivino- dijo con mucho sarcasmo.

-Pero piénsalo, ¿qué tan lejos llegarás en ese estado?-

-¿cuál es el punto?-

-Te ofrezco un trato, un sitio seguro, una ducha, servicio de lavandería y un desayuno cambio de que te quedes hasta que te recuperes y que jamás hablas de lo que paso anoche, ¿qué dices?- ofreció Natsu.

-Suena a la oferta de un violador o un pedófilo, así que creo que pasaré-

-También podría atarte a la cama, pero es tu decisión- dicho esto salió de su departamento dejando sola a la pelinegra.

... ... ... 30 minutos después... ... ...

-Que idiota, que idiota, que idiota, que idiota, que idiota- se repetía a sí mismo el peli-rosa mientras regresaba en su bicicleta a su departamento con varias bolsas en los manubrios.

-Como pude dejar a una espía armada sola en mi departamento, en que rayos estaba pensando- a mitad de las compras se dio cuenta de la tontería que hizo.

Llegando a su departamento lo primero que hizo fue buscar señales de la chica, pero el lugar estaba muy silencioso como de costumbre y el equipo de espionaje tampoco estaba, así que asumió que ya se había marchado.

Fue a su habitación y revisó que todo estaba en su lugar, parecía que no se llevó ninguna pertenencia.

Natsu suspiro de alivio, pero también con un tono de decepción, por alguna razón esperaba que aceptara su oferta.

Dejando el asunto de la espía de lado, quiso tomar una ducha, ya hacia un par de días que no tomaba una, así que se desvistió y con solo una toalla se dirigió al baño.

Para su sorpresa, al abrir la puerta del baño visualizo a la pelinegra tapándose con una toalla...

Ambos se petrificaron al verse.

-¡Lo... lo siento mucho!- gritó Natsu cerrando la puerta rápidamente.

Al instante que se cerró la puerta se escuchó un golpe del otro lado y el peli-rosa vio como la punta de una cuchilla logró traspasar la madera de la puerta.

-¡Pervertido!, ¡sabía que no debía confiar en un hombre!-

-Te juro que juro que no fue mi intención, creí que te habías ido-

La puerta del baño se volvió a abrir revelando a la pelinegra tapada con sólo una toalla quien ya había tomado una ducha. Y tenía un rostro muy enrojecido y avergonzado.

Tomando la misma cuchilla que clavó en la puerta apuntó a Natsu y dijo:

-No me importa si fue un accidente o no- su actitud había cambiado drásticamente a la de cualquier chica avergonzada.

-En verdad lo siento- reiteró Natsu.

-No es suficiente con lamentarlo, debes compensarlo-

-¿He?-

-Dijiste que me harías el desayuno, más vale que valga la pena- dicho eso se retiró velozmente al cuarto de invitados.

Natsu que no terminaba de comprender lo sucedido tomó un rápido baño, se vistió con ropa más casual y comenzó a hacer el desayuno mientras un sólo pensamiento rondaba su mente.

-Esta chica es peligrosa-

La pelinegra espero pacientemente el desayuno. Un par de huevos estrellados y pan francés (pan blanco sumergido en una mezcla de huevo y leche, freído con mantequilla), y jugó de naranja envasado para tomar.

Ambos comieron de forma tranquila, pero tanto Natsu y la pelinegra tenían tanta hambre que podrían pasarse el desayuno sin masticar. Claro que ninguno de los dos lo haría, al menos no a la vista de alguien.

-Gracias por la comida- dijeron cada uno al quedar satisfecho.

-¿Y bien?, ¿logre compensar el incidente?- pregunto algo nervioso el peli-rosa.

-... ...- la chica guardó silencio y volteó la mirada.

-Fue algo simple, pero no estuvo mal, para un pervertido- fueron las palabras de la pelinegra.

-Me alegra escuchar eso... excepto por lo de pervertido- hay se dio cuenta de un detalle importante, -disculpa, creo que no nos hemos presentado-

Desde la noche anterior, ninguno de los dos había mencionado sus nombres. Así que Natsu se paró derecho e hizo una reverencia.

-Mi nombre es Natsu Dragneel, estudiante de Asalto de Fairy Line-

Normalmente la otra persona debería presentarse igual, pero esta chica no era alguien que fuera dando sus datos a quien le pregunte y Natsu lo sabía. Pero después de un momento:

-Puedes llamarme Ultear... y tal vez ya lo sabes, pero soy espía.

* * *

El resto del día fue más relajado. Para sorpresa de Natsu, a Ultear le pareció bien jugar algunos videojuegos y era bastantes buena. De un momento a otro comenzaron a platicar de temas como armas, técnicas de pelea, tácticas... Cosas que se les hacían demasiado normales para ellos. Y antes de que se dieran cuenta, terminaron hablando sobre experiencias pasadas, claro que sin entrar en detalles o revelar información más "confidencial".

Llegando la noche Ultear decidió pasar la noche en el departamento de Natsu otra vez. A Natsu no le molestó en lo más mínimo, de hecho el pasar el día con alguien era algo que extrañaba desde cierto incidente.

A la mañana siguiente el peli-rosa se levantó un poco más temprano de lo normal, quería verificar el estado actual de la pelinegra, pero no tardó mucho en notar que todo rastro de la chica desapareció.

Buscó en todo su departamento, pero lo único que encontró fue una nota escrita con bolígrafo.

-Gracias y adiós- era lo único escrito.

De cierta forma saber que se fue sin siquiera despedirse más apropiadamente desánimo un poco al peli-rosa. Pero ya sabía que esto pasaría, después de todo ella era una espía y lo más probable era que jamás volviera a saber de ella, o al menos eso creía él.

* * *

Natsu despertaba en su cama por culpa del despertador que tanto odiaba, pero no podía hacer nada, tenía que ir a la escuela.

Había pasado más de 4 meses desde que conoció a Ultear y 4 días desde que la volvió a verla. Y al igual que la vez anterior sólo se fue sin despedirse a la mañana siguiente.

Desde su primer encuentro Natsu busco información de la chica, no encontró mucho, de hecho la única cosa que encontró fue la relación con el tatuaje que tenía en su espalda. Este tatuaje pertenecía a un grupo llamado "Grimoire Heart", a este grupo se le conoce por ser una especie de mafia que controla y trafica información y armas, pero hasta el día de hoy no hay nada que confirme las actividades del grupo, además de que tampoco tiene ninguna orden que pida arrestar a los miembros de este grupo.

Por obvias razones el peli-rosa no podía contarle a nadie que acerca de su encuentro con Ultear.

Hoy era la mañana de un viernes nada especial, sólo otro día de escuela, pero para el peli-rosa había sido una semana muy ocupada. El martes, miércoles y jueves tomó sus clases respectivas y por la tarde tomaba algunas comisiones con paga para recuperar lo que perdió en el incidente con los asaltantes del Banco del lunes pasado.

Este día no sería la excepción, necesitaba juntar para pagar la renta de su departamento, aunque la renta fuera técnicamente barata, no era fácil pagarla por sí solo. Pero no había nadie que quisiera ser el compañero de departamento de alguien a quien le dicen el traidor y menos si el departamento tiene mala fama por supersticiones.

Así que habiendo desayunado un sándwich de mermelada de fresa y un vaso de leche, salió preparado para otro día, pero...

¡TOC TOC TOC!

Antes de siquiera abrir la puerta está fue tocada.

Natsu abrió la puerta un poco sorprendido, pero su sorpresa fue aún mayor cuando vio quien estaba detrás de ésta.

Con el uniforme de Fairy femenino, un par de katanas en su espalda y con su rojiza cabellera suelta. Era la misma presidenta del consejo estudiantil, Erza Scarlet.

-¿Erza?- dijo bastante sorprendido

Apenas y se ven, menos se hablan, de hecho la última vez que hablaron fue hace cuatro días y sólo fue un sermón de parte de la pelirroja.

-Buenos días Natsu- tenía un tono serio como de costumbre.

-Es muy raro que vengas hasta aquí, ¿sucede algo?- hubo algo de preocupación por parte de Natsu, pero esta se ocultaba por una involuntaria sonrisa que se formaba en su rostro.

-Requiero tú participación en una misión- contestó la pelirroja.

Las sorpresas no terminaban para el chico.

-Acaso ¿me pides ayuda para una misión?-

-Si, si estas interesado...-

-Acepto- dijo el peli-rosa sin pensarlo dos veces.

-Entonces partiremos de inmediato, debemos tomar el tren de las 9:30 a.m.-

-Espera, ¿dijiste tren?- cierta molestia surgió en Natsu.

-Si, ¿algún inconveniente con eso?- el tono de Erza era muy firme y serio.

-No, para nada, sólo dame un minuto- el peli-rosa dejó el maletín y tomo una mochila que ya estaba preparada.

Después Natsu revisó se celular, había una notificación, "Solicitud de misión de Erza Scarlet" ¿Aceptar?

Al darle aceptar apareció: "Natsu Dragneel se ha unido a misión", también vio algunas especificaciones de la misión.

Rango: S.

Tipo: Búsqueda.

Al mirar las especificaciones generó algunas dudas en el peli-rosa. Pero se las reservó para no perder tiempo.

Ambos se dirigieron a la parada del camión fuera de la entrada de la escuela y tomaron un autobús rumbo a la estación de trenes.

En ese transcurso ninguno de los dos hablaron, pero una vez en el autobús Natsu pidió que le dieran más detalles de la misión.

-¿Por qué vamos a una misión de búsqueda?, ese tipo de misiones suelen encargarse los de Infoma, no a los de Asalto- mencionó Natsu.

-En la semana se reportaron varios casos de desapariciones, las autoridades locales creen que se trata de un caso de múltiples secuestros, pero no ha habido ningún pedido de rescate- Contestó Erza.

-Secuestros en masa ¿eh?, así que la misión consiste en buscar a los perdidos y atrapar a los secuestradores-

-No exactamente, un miembro de una familia acaudalada desapareció ayer. El líder de la familia solicitó su búsqueda inmediata y sin llamar la atención, al parecer no quiere que se haga pública la desaparición-

-¿Qué hay de los demás desaparecidos?-

-Si están relacionados estas desapariciones también los encontraremos-

El resto del camino no se hablaron más, el peli-rosa notaba cierta molestia en el comportamiento de Erza, así que se mantuvo callado.

Llegando a la estación de trenes Natsu se encontró con no una muy grata sorpresa. El pelinegro conocido como Gray se encontraba esperándolos.

-¿Qué hace él aquí?- pregunto Natsu, también noto que él no estaba muy contento por estar ahí.

-Él estará vigilándote a lo largo de la misión- dijo Erza.

-¿He?, ¿vigilarme?- preguntó indignado el peli-rosa.

-Esta es una misión importante, así que no puedo permitir que nada salga mal, por eso le pedí a Gray que te mantenga vigilado-

-No necesito que me vigilen, no es la primer misión S a la que me uno- su tono de voz se volvió algo agresivo.

-Lo sé, y aún recuerdo lo que sucedió en tu última misión S-

Sin saberlo, Erza había golpeado un tema muy sensible de Natsu.

-Es cierto, tu jamás me creíste- Natsu desvío la mirada de Erza, -¿Sabes?, cuando me pediste ayuda por esta misión acepté sin pensarlo porque creí que habías vuelto a confiar en mí, así que dime, ¿por qué me pediste ayuda si no confías en mí?-

-Tienes los sentidos más agudos entre los "Fairies", aún mejores que los de Gajeel según los expedientes, por eso sería ventajoso para esta misión- esa fue la respuesta de Erza.

A Natsu le agradó poco esa respuesta, le hacía sentir más como una herramienta que como un compañero, y por un momento pasó por su cabeza la idea de mandar al diablo la misión y a Erza, pero abandonar una misión por problemas entre los integrantes no sería nada profesional. Además de que no podía ignorar la necesidad de ayudar a encontrar a alguien desaparecido.

-Chicos- intervino Gray, -sé que les gusta pelearse como hermanos por el control 1 de un videojuego, pero necesitamos subir al tren si queremos llegar a tiempo-

Natsu y Erza miraron al pelinegro, él tampoco estaba cómodo con la discusión, así que para dejaron el tema a un lado y subieron al tren. Claro que por ser Fairies tenían un permiso que les dejaba pasar al transporte con sus armas, más en el caso de Erza que eran dos katanas a plena vista.

Natsu se sentó solo en un asiento doble mientras que Erza y Gray se sentaron juntos al frente del peli-rosa.

Antes de que el tren comenzara a avanzar, Natsu saco un pequeño frasco, abrió la tapa y sacó cuatro pequeñas pastillas las cuales se tomó. Ante esto, Erza y Gray quedaron un poco confundidos.

-¿Qué acabas de tomarte?- cuestionó Gray.

Natsu no contestó, pero le arrojó el frasco al pelinegro para que lo viera detenidamente.

-¿Pastillas para el mareo?- fue lo que leyó en la etiqueta del frasco.

Natsu sólo asintió con la cabeza.

-Creía que ya no las necesitabas- dijo Gray.

-No tengo problemas con motocicletas o autos, también tolero los camiones, pero cualquier transporte con más de 8 ruedas me dan náuseas-

-Pero aquí dice sólo tomar una-

-Y también dice "alivio inmediato y eficaz", pero al parecer no funciona correctamente conmigo-

-Como digas- Gray devolvió las pastillas a Natsu.

Al instante que dieron las 9:30 él tren comenzó a moverse, y casi de inmediato empezaron los malestares del peli-rosa. Aún con una dosis cuádruple sólo le quitaba las náuseas, pero aún podía sentir como si su cabeza daba vueltas sin parar.

La cuidad de Magnolia era pequeña y hermosa, pero estaba bastante alejada de otras ciudades, así que los trenes eran la forma más viable para viajar, además de tener unas hermosas vistas a lo largo del trayecto. Lamentablemente Natsu no era capaz de disfrutar esos momentos, lo único que podía hacer era tratar de dormirse y esperar a llegar a su destino.

Unos momentos después de haber salido de la estación, Natsu estaba dormido, Erza miraba atreves de la ventana y Gray miraba fijamente al dormido Natsu con una sonrisa siniestra.

Gray saco un marcador negro de su bolsillo, lo destapó y se acercó al peli-rosa.

-¿Qué crees que haces?- preguntó Erza antes que la cara de Natsu fuera pintada.

-¿Qué?, él hace lo mismo cuando yo me duermo en clase-

-¿Te duermes en clase?- dijo de forma amenazante.

Por accidente, Gary se delató ante la Presidenta del comité de alumnos.

-No, es sólo una broma- se puso nervioso, - ya se, que tal si te dejó el primer dibujo- propuso dándole el pulmón.

-Te equivocas si crees que me rebajare a un nivel tan infantil- dijo mientras le quitaba el pulmón a Gray y lo guardaba en el bolsillo de su uniforme.

Gray volvió a su asiento resignado mientras murmuraba:

-En verdad te volviste una aguafiestas-

-Se le llama madurar, tú también deberías hacerlo-

El resto del viaje fue muy silencioso, con un Natsu dormido, un Gray amargado y una Erza muy seria, no había mucho de qué hablar. Hasta que después de un poco más de una hora finalmente llegaron a su destino.

Era una hermosa ciudad costera bastante transitada llamada Hargeon.

Los tres bajaron del tren, aunque Natsu seguía mareado ya que el efecto de las pastillas pasó antes de lo esperado.

-En verdad odio estos viajes- decía el peli-rosa qué tenía problemas para caminar correctamente dentro de la estación de trenes.

-Gray, quédate con Natsu mientras se recupera, mientas solicitaré un transporte- dijo Erza dejando al par de chicos solos.

-Ahhhhgg- suspiro Gray, -sabes, creó que extraño a la antigua Erza-

-¿Te refieres... a la Erza que nos golpeaba y regañaba... en vez de la aburrida Erza... que sólo se queja y nos trata como un par de molestarnos extraños?-

-Si-

-Yo también, ni siquiera te dijo algo por quitarte el uniforme antes de bajar del tren-

-Tienes razón, yo... Espera ¿en qué momento?-

Apenas Gray había notado que efectivamente tenía el torso desnudo, así que sin perder tiempo regreso al vagón del tren.

Natsu miro alrededor y vio una banca, así que le pareció bien sentarse en ella mientras se recuperaba y esperaba a Erza y Gray.

Al acercarse noto que había una persona sentada en la banca. No quiso incomodarla, así que diciendo -con permiso- se sentó al otro extremo de la banca.

Pasaron algunos minutos y no había señales de Erza o Gary, pero las náuseas había disminuido.

El peli-rosa volteó a la derecha y vio más detenidamente a la persona con la que compartía la banca.

Era una chica, cabello castaño, botas con tacón, usaba lentes, top de falda de mezclilla y playera azul. Además tenía una maleta azul y en su mano un celular rosa, parecía que estaba viendo una imagen.

La chica volteó la mirada y notó al chico que se le quedó viendo lo que le hizo sentir incomoda.

-¿Puedo ayudarte?- pregunto la chica.

-¿Aaa?, lo siento, es que tengo la sensación que te he visto antes- dijo Natsu.

En ese momento la chica cambio su actitud de incómoda a nerviosa.

-¿Qué?, debes estarme confundiendo, yo jamás he conocido con el cabello rosado...-, la chica se quedó pensativa un momento "Espera un momento, ¿rosado?, ¿dónde he visto ese cabello antes?"

Mientras el peli-rosa:

-Tienes razón, debo estar confundiéndote con alguien más, lo siento- se disculpó Natsu.

-¡Ya sé quién eres!- gritó la chica.

-¿He?-

-Tú eres ese chico raro que sale en las noticias-

-¿raro?-

-Si, eres el Fairy que salvo a los rehenes que tenían una bomba de tiempo en un asalto al Banco el año pasado ¿verdad?-

-¿He?, ¿me conoces?-

-Lo sabía, eres tú, no estaba segura porque no ha habido noticias de ti en casi medio año, pero entre los Fairies destacas por ese extraño cabello que tienes, ¿cuál era tu nombre?, el salami, no, salado, salero, ¡Aaa!, ya me acordé, eres el Salmón ¿verdad?-

-¡Es Salamander!, ¡no Salmón!-dijo con un poco de molestia, -¿pero cómo sabes eso?-

-La verdad es que desde pequeña me ha gustado la investigación además de escribir, y de vez en cuando salen noticias muy llamativas de los estudiantes de Fairy Line-

Al parecer a la chica le emocionaba hablar de los Fairies.

-¡Tren a Crocus!, ¡inicia abordaje!- se escuchó el altavoz de la estación.

-Ese es mi tren- dijo la chica.

-Con que vas a Crocus ¿eh?-

-Sí, me gustaría platicar más tiempo contigo, pero hay una oferta de trabajo esperándome-

La chica se puso de pie y tomó su maleta.

-Espero pronto volver a saber de ti en las noticias chico Salamander- fue lo último que dijo la chica antes de retirarse a su tren.

Natsu se quedó viendo con mirada boba como la chica se retiraba. Sin saber ¿por qué?, el simple hecho de haber hablado con la ella le alegró el día.

Unos minutos después regresaba Erza con su célula en la mano y Gray ahora con su uniforme completo.

-El cliente mandó un vehículo a recogernos, así que pongámonos en marcha- dijo Erza, -a partir de ahora la misión empieza y dado el nivel de esta solo nos dirigirnos en nombre clave, ¿Entendido?-

-Entendido- dijeron Natsu y Gray.

Saliendo de la estación del tren los esperaba un hombre con traje y una pequeña limusina negra. Para los tres fue una sorpresa, sorpresa que ni Natsu o Gray ocultaron poniendo sus caras de bobos mientras que Erza mantuvo su compostura como toda una profesional.

Los tres entraron a la limusina, la cual se puso en marcha, dentro de esta estaba un hombre adulto, su edad aparentaba cerca de 45 años, cabello rubio, un pequeño bigote y usaba un traje color vino. Parecía un señor bastante serio.

-Así que ustedes son los agentes que mandó Fairy Line, no son como los imaginaba- dijo el señor.

-Eso suelen decir siempre- murmuro Gray.

-Le aseguro que nuestra apariencia no refleja nuestro nivel de profesionalidad- mencionó Erza ocultando la molestia que sintió por el comentario.

El hombre presentaba una expresión seria, pero se podía notar un alto nivel de inconformidad y su actitud mostraba que era poco flexible, tal y como se esperaba de un hombre que le gusta resaltar superioridad.

-Usted debe ser a la que llaman Titania, confiere en que están al nivel de su reputación para cumplir con mí encargo-

No había pasado ni un minuto y tanto Natsu como Gray sentían la necesidad de patear a su cliente.

Hasta ahora ninguno de los tres estudiantes tenía ni una idea ha cerca del objetivo principal de su misión, simplemente sabían que un miembro importante de la familia del cliente había desaparecido, pero por motivos personales no se quería que nada relacionado a la desaparición saliera a la luz. Incluso, en ese momento solo Erza sabia el nombre del cliente por ser la líder en esta misión, mientras que Natsu y Gray se limitaban a seguir la corriente.

-Aceptamos su petición a pesar de la poca información que nos dio, pero para continuar necesitamos más que solo la instrucción de localizar a alguien- dijo Erza.

El hombre miro fijamente a la pelirroja y después a los dos chicos. Metió su mano derecha al bolcillo interno de su saco y sacó una foto la cual entrego a la pelirroja.

En la fotografía se mostraba una chica de aproximadamente 17 años, cabello rubio, usaba un elegante vestido de color rosa pastel y holanes blancos.

-Esta es la persona que necesito que busque, ella es mi hija, Lucy Heartfilia-

 **Continuara…**

 **Hola a todos, en serio lamento que tarde tanto tiempo en sacar un capitulo, por más que intento no encuentro tiempo.**

 **Por otra parte quiero agradecerles a todos los que dejaron un comentario, realmente me agrada ver que les está gustando el fic.**

 **Al inicio de cada capítulo estaré poniendo una pequeña nota de que papel emplea cada personaje en esta historia como ya lo han visto en este y el anterior capitulo.**

 **También noto que algunos tienen dudas acerca de la pareja principal, pero no quiero dar ningún espoiler, así que les pido que sean pacientes pero me encanta ver las deducciones que sacan y me gustaría que seguir leyendo mas de estas. Pero lo que si les puedo acegurar es que esta será una historia de acción y romance, por que se que a la mayoría nos gusta eso.**

 **Y los que se siguen preguntando acerca de por que clasificación M, es por que se hablaran temas violentos y quien sabe, hay ciertas cosas que pienso poner en un futuro que tal vez no sean aptas para todo público, si ustedes me entiende. Ya después lo entenderán.**

 **Les agradezco todos sus comentarios ya que así también ayudan a que la historia llame más la atención y tenga más vistas.**

 **Por ultimo les aviso que pronto sacare un one-shot un una pareja no muy frecuente, clasificación M ya que esta será más... interesante. Para aquellos que les gustan unas temáticas más adultas.**


End file.
